Unfinished Business From the Past
by Kellyl4259
Summary: Dimentio get released from the Underwhere and plans to plot his revenge. Many things take place that the Mario Brothers will never expect to happen. Will they be able to stop him before its to late?
1. Prologue

**Hello, people! I was thinking about a special little story idea and i thought of this. I already have 2 unfinished stories but I really want you guys to read this one. I had a hard time picking out a title for this story. If you think its bad let me know, also there is this guy named NarutoShinobi13 here and i want you guys to favorite and subscribe to him. He is making a story and the olympic winter games. Guess how i know. If you want to know then PM me. Anyways fest your eyes on my new story... **

***Warning May Contain Spoilers From the Actual Game Super Paper Mario. If you haven't played it don't read this unless you don't mind the spoilers. If you have already played the game and you know what happened to Luvbi then you might question why she is here, if you have already beaten the game return to the Underwhere and you will spot Luvbi there***

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

As foretold in the prophecy the man in green is the balance between good and evil. He could either bring light and peace, or darkness to the entire world. Many have feared this dark book of prophecies but many craved to see what was inside this magical book. This book was came to be called the Dark Prognosticus. The author of this book is unknown but many individuals created theories on who they thought created it.

It is said that who obtained this book would never again find happiness. The four heroes set out on a quest not to long ago for something similar to this.

You may wonder what does this have to do with the plot, but this is were the story begins;in other words continues...

* * *

><p>Queen Jaydes sat upon her thrown while talking on her phone to her husband who was currently in the Overthere.<p>

" Yes I was considering it Grambi. I just don't think that he is ready." Queen Jaydes spoke. " Yes. Hm, hm, I will only if he behaves, if I take the trip I won't be able to watch him. Oh yes i heard of the Mario Brothers. You think they could watch him?" Queen Jaydes thought for a moment then sighed. "Absolutely Not."

"Listen Jaydes I think you should trust him," Grambi recommended.

" Well, he did help rebuild the fountain." Queen Jaydes thought out-loud. " Okay Grambi, I will let let him go. But if I spot him doing something after my trip I will throw him back in the UnderWhere." Jaydes decided. Jaydes slowly hung up her phone and stood up. " Oh Luvbi," Queen Jaydes called.

" Yes Mother?" Luvbi asked while floated up to her mother.

" Are you ready to go?" Queen Jaydes asked while walked up to her daughter, she then paused while taking a look at her. " Why aren't you ready? I told you that we are leaving at 6 o'clock."

"Oh, I didn't hearest thou correctly. I thought that thou saidest that I shall get readied at 6 o'clock," Luvbi responded.

" Ok, well get ready now we have to leave soon," Queen Jaydes replied.

" Well mother you see I don't really want to go." Luvbi said while putting her hands together and looking down while closing her eyes. " I thinkest that I shall stay here in the Underwhere or farther more in thee Overthere. As a Nimbi my age I suppose that I am oldest enough to perform such acts of maturity."

" Well Luvbi I see your point of view in this but,... GET DRESSED!" Queen Jaydes yelled. A tear dropped formed on the side of Luvbi's head(anime style).

" Yeah rightest away," Luvbi responded then floated off in the opposite direction. Queen Jaydes watched her daughter float away and sighed.

" I can't believe we almost lost my dear Luvbi," Queen Jaydes muttered under her breath.

After Luvbi was on of Queen Jaydes sight she made her way over to the room that Dimentio was currently in. She had some news to give him. The 3 D-Men who guarded the door stepped aside so Queen Jaydes good o what see needed to do. She unlocked several locks and then finally opened the door. Queen Jaydes walked in the room and saw Dimentio sitting on the floor quietly rambling to himself.

"Dimentio!" Queen Jaydes called. Dimentio looked up then smiled slyly.

" Uh, isn't it Queen Jaydes. You sneaked up on me like a father does when he is playing a friendly game of hide-and-seek," Dimentio spoke calmly.

" Dimentio you have done well in the Underwhere and I would like to send you back to where you were once before," Queen Jaydes explained.

" I would be forever grateful," Dimentio remarked while smirking.

" I would also like to inform you that I will be going on a trip with my daughter and husband so I would you to send you back now," Queen Jaydes informed.

" That would be delightful," Dimentio agreed. Dimentio backed up from Queen Jaydes as she began her chant.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM"

" Allow This Man to cease his evil ways and change his wrong doings to more peaceful days," Dimentio floated up then a bright light appeared for a few seconds. When it disappeared Dimentio was no were to be seen.

* * *

><p>Dimentio landed on the outskirts of the Mushroom Kingdom. He chuckled to himself.<p>

"Now for my revenge," Dimentio said to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>There it is. My Prologue, see that little button down there? It says Review, click it and type in what you think of this story. Do it for me. I also put up a poll on my profile so please check that out thanks.<strong>


	2. Your Worst Fear

**Welcome you all to my second Chapter. I really want this to be the longest story I have. Maybe around thirty chapters? I don't know I might be able to reach that many chapters. Anyways on to Chapter 2...**

Chapter 2: Your Worst Fear

Daisy stood in Luigi's mansion brushing her hair in front of a mirror downstairs.

" Luigi hurry up were going to be late," Daisy yelled while turning around and looking towards the steps.

" I'm almost ready!" Luigi called while pacing around in his bedroom looking for something. "Where'd I put my watch?" Luigi mumbled to himself. Luigi looked at his night stand and saw his silver watch. He sighed then walked over to it to put it on. Luigi stood in the middle of the room putting the watch on but then he heard a voice.

" _Luigi..."_ The voice said. Luigi looked up and on both sides of him. Nothing. He thought it was just his imagination.

" _Don't ignore me Luigi...," _The voice rang in Luigi's ears and it annoyed him badly.

" LUIGI DON'T MAKE ME COME UP THERE!" Daisy yelled from downstairs.

" One second hun," Luigi hollered. Luigi turned around and as soon as he did a strong gust of wind hit him and made him fling back and hit the wall behind him. When Luigi opened his eyes he saw the last thing he wanted to see.

"Remember Me?" Dimentio asked while smirking. Luigi backed up against the wall behind himself and began trembling in fear. Luigi couldn't say anything at all because he was in shock of what was happening.

" Come on Luigi were going to be-," Daisy didn't finish what see was saying because she then walked in the room and spotted Dimentio. "Hey who are you?" Daisy asked in a louder voice then before. Dimentio quickly turned towards Daisy and held out his hand in front of him. Then a purple light formed and was tossed at Daisy. The strong purple light hit Daisy and slammed her into the bathroom that was behind her. She then hit the mirror and made it crack.

This enraged Luigi so he quickly stood up getting a battle position. Luigi charged up his thunderhead getting ready to do an attack but Dimentio beat him to the punch.

Dimentio shot a white sphere and Luigi and made him hit the wall once more.

" Like my new power?" Dimentio questioned while flexing his arm. " Its 10x more powerful then more old attacks." Dimentio then smiled and disappeared. Once Dimentio was out of sight Luigi scurried over to the bathroom to check on Daisy. Daisy was hurt pretty badly.

There was blood on the back of her head and a lot of blood on the floor. Luigi ran over to the tub and picked up a towel. Luigi sat down on the floor Indian-style and cradled his girlfriend in his arms. Luigi pressed the towel against the back of Daisy's head to stop the bleeding. Luigi felt very weak due to the attack that he just received.

Luigi picked Daisy up and walked over to the king sized in the bedroom they shared. Luigi lied several pillows on top of each other then lied a towel on top of it. He then put Daisy's head on top of the towel. Luigi walked to the side of the room and picked up his cell phone. He pressed the 1 on his phone which automatically called Mario's phone.

* * *

><p>Toadsworth paced in the library in front of a table that sat Mario and Peach. Toadsworth was lecturing them about how to govern a kingdom and so on. Peach was asleep and Mario's shoulder and Mario was barely listening. Suddenly Mario's cell phone started to ring which had awoken Peach and startled Toadsworth. Mario dung in his pocket and retrieved his phone that was vibrating at the moment.<p>

" Master Mario please don't use any electronic devices while i'm giving you a speech," Toadsworth reminded.

" Okay, but shut up a sec." Mario remarked while opening his phone and putting it up to his ear. "Hello?"

" Bro listen I need you and its an emergency. I'll explain everything later but just come over to the mansion as quickly as possible and bring Peach." Luigi rambled.

" Whats wrong are you hurt?" Mario questioned while standing up.

" No but Daisy is, please hurry bro," Luigi replied.

" Were on our way," Mario foretold and hung up his phone after that. Mario looked at Peach with a worried expression on his face.

" Whats wrong?" Peach questioned while standing up.

" Luigi needs us and Daisy is hurt," Mario explained quickly we need to go. Toadsworth nodded and so did Peach. At that moment Mario and Peach sprinted out of the library. When they got outside of the castle Mario stopped Peach.

" Wait!" Mario stopped. " I don't want you to hurt yourself let me carry you." Peach nodded and Mario picked Peach up bridal style. Mario continued to run as fast as he could to Boo Woods. Since Mario comes here often he easily remembers the path to his brother's mansion. When he got to the gate it was opened a little so Mario made it wider to get it. The Mushroom Kingdom hero let his girlfriend walk up to the porch.

Mario didn't waste time knocking on the front door he took his brother's house key from his pocket and opened the door.

" LUIGI!" Mario called in the house.

" Let's see if they are in their bedroom," Peach suggested while yanking on Mario''s arm. Mario nodded and followed his beloved girlfriend. When they reached the top of the steps Mario lead the way to Luigi's bedroom. When they walked in they saw Daisy passed out on the bed and Luigi by her on the floor crying.

Peach ran over to Luigi and Mario ran over to Daisy.

" Are you okay? What happened?" Peach asked while holding Luigi's wrist and looking into his blue eyes.

" He's Back, He's Back, He's Back!" Luigi cried while falling over on the floor.

" Who's back?" Mario asked while sitting on the bed next to Daisy.

" Dimentio," Luigi cried through tears. As soon as Luigi said Dimentio both Mario and Peach's eyes widened in fear.

" Dimentio? No he can't be back he's dead remember?" Peach asked while looking at both Mario and Luigi.

" Are you sure you saw him?" Mario questioned his brother while observing Daisy. Mario then lifted her head and saw her injury. Mario turned his head to the right and saw the broken glass on the sink and the cracked mirror. " This is horrible," Mario stated out-loud.

" How bad is she?" Peach questioned while coming over to Mario.

" Just the back he her head that's all," Mario informed.

" Did he hurt you Luigi?" Peach asked.

" Just my chest and stomach," Luigi explained while leaning forward and placing his hands on his stomach.

" I'll be right back," Mario remarked then stepped out of the room for a second. About a minute after Mario left the room Daisy came to.

" Daisy!" Peach exclaimed then climbed up on the bed to meet her best friend.

" What happened?" Daisy asked as she sat up.

" Oh Daisy," Luigi cried halfway in tears. Luigi got on top of the bed and held Daisy and in his arms. Mario came into the room and sat down on the bed.

" I couldn't find your first aid kit." Mario admitted. " How are you Daisy?"

" I'm fine, I just have a tiny headache that's all. Luigi who was the guy that hurt me?" Daisy questioned.

" It's just an old enemy," Peach confessed.

" How do you know?" Daisy asked her best friend.

" 'Cause I am," Dimentio said as he appeared in the room across from teh bed.

"Dimentio!" Mario growled while standing up. " I thought you were dead. I thought we killed you."

" Well, I don't feel like explaining everything so I will just do what I came here to do." Dimentio replied. Dimentio snapped his fingers and a box formed around Daisy. Luigi felt the area around the box and tried to break it.

" Ciao, Dimentio stated while snapping his fingers and disappearing with Daisy.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter 2 please leave a review.<strong>


	3. Confrontion

**Once again hello, and I don't own anyone. Now here you go...**

Chapter 3: Confrontion

Luigi began to freak out when he saw this happen.

" He took her. He took her," Luigi whined while crying his eyes out.

" Luigi don't worry we'll do something." Peach calmed down. " What will we do exactly?" Peach asked while leaning towards Mario.

" Really I don't know," Mario replied calmly.

" Well we HAVE to do something," Luigi cried while picking Mario up by the collar and lifting him up into the air.

" Uh Luigi could you put me down?" Mario questioned.

Luigi looked down and noticed Mario was off the ground. " Oh, sorry," Luigi apologized while putting him down and dusting off his shirt.

" I think we should head to Castle Bleck," Peach suggested.

" Wait." Luigi stopped. " We should go to the Sasaraland Castle." Luigi overruled.

" Why?" Mario asked.

" Cause there are 3 places he would go." Luigi began, " Not the Mushroom castle because we have a lot of protection, not Castle Bleck because Nastasia, O'Chunks, and Mimi, hate his guts, so Sasaraland castle is the place to go."

" That does make sense." Mario agreed. " Well lets get a move on. Sasaraland is a long ways away."

" You built a warp pipe to the outskirts of Sasaraland behind your old house last month," Peach reminded.

" Oh yeah, ha I guess I forgot," Mario chuckled.

" Come on let's go," Luigi rushed. Currently Mario was wearing his famous outfit that was his red long sleeve shirt with his blue overalls. And you can't forget his famous hat with an "M" on it. Peach was wearing a spring dress that was pink and flowed down to below her knees. And Luigi was wearing a suit.

Luigi then stopped again. " What?" Mario asked.

" I'm going to go pack some cloth, Mario I know you have some here and so do you Peach go get some okay?" Luigi explained.

" Alright," Peach agreed.

" Ditto," Mario said. Mario and Peach ran off to a different room and so did Luigi when they came back everyone had bags with them. Finally they were outside of the mansion and walking in Boo Woods. Peach did find this place creepy but she still liked it. These Woods didn't bother Luigi but sometimes he just found them creepy that's all.

Luigi walked ahead of the group but really quickly. When they got to Mario's house they paused before going inside the pipe.

" I think we should leave our bags at the house then when we need them we'll come get them," Mario suggested. Luigi nodded and grabbed everyone else's bags and walked inside the house for a moment. A few seconds later he came back out ready to start a new adventure.

" Are you sure your up for-," Mario never got to finish his sentence 'cause at that moment Luigi come behind him and pushed him into the warp pipe. Luigi then hopped in while pulling Peach in from behind. It was a long tunnel they were warped through but soon they had made it to Sasaraland. When they arrived Mario fell flat on his face, Luigi on top of him, and Peach sitting on top of them all. Peach stood up and helped the bros. up.

" Your lucky i'm on probation," Mario growled at Luigi.

" You aren't on probation," Peach corrected.

" I was about to be in Brooklyn," Mario confessed.

" Okay," Peach said in a weird tone. Luigi rolled his eyes and kept walked forward. They then stopped cause they saw the most frightening sight ever. What happened was terrible. There were explosions all over the place, houses were burned or tore down, and people were just sitting on the ground hurt, or barely alive couldn't tell which.

" Oh Master Mario, thank you for coming in our time of need." A passerby thanked. Mario nodded and continued running towards the Sasaraland castle. Luigi in the lead, Mario, then Peach. When they made it to the front castle gates the first thing they noticed was that there wasn't any guards.

" And you wonder why they were such an easy target," Luigi thought out-loud sarcastically. Peach nodded to what Luigi said and followed him inside. When they walked inside they ran across the foyer as fast as possible until they saw King Richard's head servant named Dennis crouching on the floor.

" Dennis is that you?" Peach asked while bending down to the Green Hammer Bro. Dennis opened his eyes and jumped up quickly.

" Yes princess Peach," Dennis said in a lower voice but still was worried.

" What's going on Dennis?" Mario questioned.

" You see master Mario I was just in the throne room with the King discussing some things and then suddenly this weird clown person appeared with Princess Daisy." Dennis explained. " Then the Princess started to attack the King. I don't know why"

" No need to continue were are they?" Luigi asked while stepping up.

" So they're in the throne room?" Mario questioned.

" Yes be careful," Dennis warned.

" Dennis I know you only follow the kings orders but you need to add more guards so please take care of that," Peach asked.

" Yes ma'am," Dennis agreed then ran off in a different direction.

" The throne room is this way," Peach guided as she took both of the Mario brother's hands and ran forward. Mario, Luigi, and the Mushroom Kingdom Princess stopped in front of the big red doors the belonged to the throne room. Luigi walked up and swung it open. Inside the room they saw Dimentio sitting in the throne with a huge grin on his face, and Daisy was on the floor on top of her dad tying him up.

" Daisy this is despicable what do you think your doing?" Kind Richard asked his daughter. To help Daisy out Dimentio shoot of of his purple spheres at Luigi was surprised so he ran up to the King and grabbed Daisy from around the waist and picked her up. Daisy then kicked Luigi away making his drop her on her feet. When Daisy landed she punched Luigi as hard as possible in the face. But before she could make contact Luigi stopped her hand.

" Luigi be careful I think she is mind-controlled!" Peach warned.

Meanwhile Mario was creeping over to the King and trying to untie him but Dimentio was watching every move.

" Oh I don't think so," Dimentio said while chuckling. Dimentio snapped his fingers and a box formed around Mario. Dimentio then snapped with his other finger and explosions began in the box Mario was in. When the box disappeared Mario passed out on top of King Richard.

Peach looked at Mario and started hyperventilating. Peach ran over to her boyfriend and started to see if he was alright.

" Oh the little princess is worried about her little boyfriend," Dimentio replied with a smirk on his face.

" Quiet you," Peach snapped. Suddenly Mario sat up and shook his head. " Oh your okay."

" Man you can sure take a punch. Anyways since your awake I think I should mention something. Involving your parents' lives." Dimentio began.

" I should've known. Your the sick bastard who murdered my parents." Mario yelled.

" No, not me. Maybe you should talk to your brother," Dimentio remarked.

" What are you talking about?" Mario asked.

" Luigi murdered your parents," Dimentio confessed with a smirk on his face.

" Is that true?" Mario questioned his brother while he turned towards him.

" Yeah it is," Luigi revealed.

" Why'd you do it? If anyone's a sick bastard you are," Mario exclaimed.

" I couldn't control it, I was Mr.L." Luigi explained.

" Then its your fault why my parents aren't here to this day," Mario replied while facing Dimentio and pointing. Luigi sat on top of Daisy while he held her hands behind her back to be stopped from doing things. Daisy continually kicked Luigi in his back. Luigi winced in pain as he fell on the floor quickly and growled in pain from the shock. Daisy sat up and crawled over to Luigi to hit him but Luigi sat up and stared into her eyes.

Daisy stared back getting lost in the gaze. Suddenly Daisy's complete black eyes turned blue again.

" Oh Daisy," Luigi said and hugged his girlfriend tightly.

" Luigi what did I do?" Daisy questioned while returning the hug. " I-I-I I don't understand what happened." Daisy stuttered.

Daisy then looked over at her father and gasped.

" Dad who did this to you?" Daisy questioned while quickly undoing the knot on her father's back.

" You did little princess," Dimentio cut in while smirking.

" Go, to hell you little prick," Daisy snapped while glaring at Dimentio.

" Matter of fact I was just there," Dimentio said with a smile. (Dimentio said the exact same thing in my other story, why do things always turn out this way. Read it please. And review to it also).

" Listen, little ugly flower to the damn princess, I don't have the time for you so Mr.L could you please clean up this mess please?" Dimentio asked Luigi with a smirk on his face.

Luigi stood up and looking around with an evil smile on his face. Mario stood up and got into a battle position along with Peach and Daisy. Dimentio sat back down and watched as he folded his arms.

**I'm so sorry that it took me so long to update. And please leave a review. OK thanks**


	4. Small Favors Large Distractions

**Hiyya guys, I only own Dennis and thats it. Also I would like to thank Twanny Bizzle for this. I don't think that I would be able to gave written this chapter with him through my whole fanfiction life writing stories on here so a big thanks to him. Really the enemy's that im using are from his stories cuz im using his favorite bad guys. So round of applause for him *claps* wonderful just wonderful. I'm here for you buddy. And if your mad at me for using the Koopa Bros. u can tell me. So go read Twanny Bizzle's stories. Here is Chapter 4,**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Small Favors; Large Distractions <strong>**  
><strong>

Mario stood up and looked at the scene in front of him. His brother Luigi, well now Mr.L was in front of him and Daisy and Peach was in battle position behind him, and Dimentio was behind Mario and Daisy sitting on the throne. While Daisy's father was tied up on the floor.

"Daisy take your father to safety," Mario instructed to Daisy without looking at her. Daisy nodded out of understanding and ran over to her father.

" I don't think so," Dimentio said with a smirk. Dimentio smiled and then shot a beam of light at Daisy and struck her with a lot of force. Daisy got hit and hit the floor with a bang.

" DAISY!" King Richard Sasara screamed and then glared at Dimentio. " How dare you."

" Like I care grandpa," Dimentio snapped angrily.

" DIMENTIO I TOLD YOU NOT TO HURT HER," Mr.L growled while stomping over to Dimentio while pushing Mario over. Mr.L bent down next to Daisy and ran his fingers through her hair.

" Get away from her," Peach remarked while pushing Mr.L away from Daisy.

" Get a life," Mr.L snapped at Peach and pushing her.

" Did he just tell-," Peach began but then growled and back up slowly. Then when she was far back enough she took off running for Mr.L.

Mr.L turned and looked at Peach coming for him but before he could react Peach came in and tackled him. Peach pinned him down and stopped him from kicking.

Meanwhile Mario was trying to wake Daisy up from her slumber. "Daisy speak to me," Mario ordered while shaking her. Daisy still didn't move and she just lied there unconscious. Mario cursed under his breathe because he was unsure what to do. Mario raised up his hand and quickly smacked Daisy across the face as hard as possible.

Daisy still lied there. Mario quickly swiped Daisy up and made a run for it to the exit of the room.

Mr.L was finally able to shove Peach off of him and throw her on the floor. Peach did land on her behind but when Mr.L stood up Peach jumped onto his back so he would have trouble walking.

While Mario was trying to get Daisy out of the room Dimentio kept shooting attacks at Mario. The Mushroom hero dodged as many attacks as possible. Mario was running out of breath and he was afraid that Dimentio would catch up with him if he got any slower. It was basically impossible for him to ran such a long time.

Suddenly out of no where a huge Banzai Bill was shoot through the castle wall and exploded. The impact made everyone fly back a couple of feet.

Out of the hole jumped all 7 Koopalings at once.

" When I say this day couldn't get any worse. I was wrong," Mario mumbled.

" Quiet you," Ludwig shouted at Mario. Suddenly the Koopa Bros. climbed onto the hole in the wall and lifted themselves up. When Green managed to get on top he slipped and feel backwards and hit the ground out side of the castle.

" I told you we should've used the front door," Green groaned while laying on the ground.

" Well GREEN, since us 12 are totally awesome we had to make a dramatic entrance. " Red explained.

" Ug, Red there is only 11 of us," Yellow corrected.

" Thats what I said," Red lied.

" Hey why isn't the number 11 pronounced onety-one?" Black asked. All the Koopalings and the rest of the Koopa Bros. gave Black a blank stare.

" You guys are so stupid," Wendy whined while putting a claw on her forehead.

"ANYWAYS, what I came inside to tell you little kiddos, was that you 7 can go back to the king and color in your little coloring books while us manly men take care of..., wait what did we come here for again." Red said out-loud.

Black was helping Green come back up again with Red and Yellow managed to jump down and pose in front of the other Koopalings.

Before Green was up Black jumped down and landed in between them, dropping Green back outside of the castle again. Next Green pulled himself up again and stumbled over next to Red while sticking his index finger up and falling down soon afterwards when he finally climbed back inside.

" You guys are an embarrassment to the Koopa society," Roy said to them.

" Listen Pink Boy, we are the NinjaKoopa Society so that means we run our own society. Which in turn means, screw Bowser ya fatty," Red remarked.

Morton had enough of Red's boasting so he walked up to him and punched him so hard he slammed through the castle flying off in the distance.

When Red was finally out of sight there was a twinkle were he was last.

" Uh oh," Green shivered while laying down on the floor.

" What are we going to do now?" Yellow whined while sitting down on the floor.

" Why are you Koopa Bros. even here? You guys are as useless as a simple butterfly floating through a grassy field," Dimentio quoted with a smirk.

" Do butterflies make butter? Because i'm kinda hungry," Black replied. Once again everyone in the room stared at Black because of what he said.

The Koopalings turned their focus to Peach who was currently hanging onto Mr.L The Koopalings was getting ready to attack Mr.L so he leaped as high as he could while holding Peach bridal style.

" NO, you can't be saving Peach that's my job," Mario hollered. Mr.L ignored what Mario said and when he landed right in front of him he threw Peach up into the air and grabbed Daisy. Mario then dived to catch Peach which worked out perfectly.

" Woah, thanks Mario that was a close one." Peach thanked. Peach leaned over and gave Mario a kiss on the nose. The Mushroom Kingdom hero turned a deep shade of red. Peach sweetly giggled while this was happening.

" Ew, that's nasty." Lemmy whined.

" Yes that may be-," Green never got to finished his sentence because at that moment Red came flying in while bashing a third hole in the castle and flying into all of the Koopa Bros. Red struck all his other bros. like bowling pins and they all bowled over.

"That's going to leave a mark," Peach muttered while placing her right index finger on her teeth.

"What did you do that for?" Red yelled while standing up and kicking yellow's shell out of the door of the throne hitting someone else.

"Dennis?" Yellow asked outside of the room.

"Yellow is that you?" Dennis questioned as well. Yellow grabbed Dennis by the top of his shell and dragged him into the throne room.

"Hey guys look who I found!" Yellow announced to everyone while pointing to Dennis.

"Uh oh," Dennis mumbled under his breathe.

"MILES!" Red hollered while stomping towards Dennis angrily.

"Wrong one," Dennis informed with a smile.

"SEBASTIAN! Red yelled ever loudly.

"Try again," Dennis replied while observing his finger nails.

"YOUR DENNIS, THE WORST ONE OF THEM ALL!" Red yelled even louder and then stomped face-to-face with Dennis so their noses were touching.

"How dare you show your face around here," Red questioned.

"Look the past is the past. My brothers had nothing to do with what I did anyways," Dennis defended.

"You were the worst minion Bowser has ever had. You make Koopas look bad," Red announced.

"You worked for Bowser? DENNIS!" King Sasara yelled as loudly as possible.

"I'm not a Koopa I'm a Hammer Bro. I also happened to not like Bowser one bit because he is an idiot," Dennis remarked happily.

"You dead meat greenie," Red growled while pounding his fist into his hand. Red swung his hand back about to punch Dennis while Dennis wiped his finger nails on his shell. Dennis then took a hammer that he had and clocked Red over the head with it as hard as possible without breaking a sweat. Red froze in his spot with the same expression he had before.

"This does not look good," Green stated. All three Koopa bros. ran over to their leader and picked him up over their heads. They all then ran out of the throne room in a flash.

"I wasn't here," Dennis lied and then began walking towards the exit until someone called him over.

"Dennis, Daisy is hurt and we need your help," Peach yelled.

"What?" Dennis answered and he ran to the center of the room. There stood on top of the head of the throne Mr.L holding Daisy. Dimentio was alongside him floating. "Put the girl down and no one gets hurt," Dennis warned while pointing.

Dimentio snatched Daisy from Mr.L and held her up into the air by her neck. "Don't hurt her!" Mr.L yelled. Dimentio snapped his fingers enclosing Mr.L in a sound proof, unbreakable box. Daisy was soon waken up by the grasp of Dimentio's hand around her neck.

"I can't breath," Daisy began.

"DROP HER NOW!" Dennis demanded while coming underneath Dimentio.

"Your orders," Dimentio smirked and then dropped Daisy from an enormous height. Daisy fell all the way down to the ground but Dennis ran and dived to catch Daisy just in time.

"Are you okay Days Eye?" Dennis asked concern while holding Daisy.

"Fine, just fine." Daisy answered while clearing her throat.

"Well, we can't seem to finish our business here so we will take what we have to do elsewhere. Ciao." Dimentio snapped his fingers and both him and Mr.L were gone.

"What are we going to do?" Mario asked everyone that was in the room.

"Well WE are going untie ME then WE all can help rebuild my castle because it is in ruins," King Sasara proposed.

"OR, we could just abandon your castle and try to track down Dimentio and Luigi's look-alike and stop them from any horrible scheme that they are trying to do," Dennis suggested.

"I like that lets go," Mario agreed and then ran towards the exit along with Peach and Dennis. The group turned back around to see Daisy stumbling behind them trying to follow them.

" Daisy you don't look so good. You should stay here," Mario suggested.

"Yes Daisy you should," King Sasara agreed while Dennis untied him.

" No I'm fine." Daisy then let out a cough," I'm fine everyone."

"No you aren't Daisy just stay here we will handle it," Peach reassured.

"No, whenever you guys go on adventures I'm always not able to help. My boyfriend is under a spell or something and I'm going to help Daisy informed and trudged towards the door.

"Boyfriend? Nevermind I'll talk about that later. Anyways Daisy your staying here so go to your room and rest," King Sasara stated.

"But-," Daisy began.

"GO DAYS ME. GO WHILE YOU STILL CAN!" Dennis yelled.

"Fine, you guys go save the world while I lay on my behind and do nothing. Have fun," Daisy whined and then walked out of the other side of the room.

"WHAT ABOUT US?" All the koopas yelled as Mario, Peach, and Dennis were about to exit.

"Well what did you guys come here for?" Mario questioned while stepping up to them.

"We came to kidnap the princess," Larry answered happily.

"Do you have to talk in complete sentences?" Morton growled angrily. Larry shot a glare over to Morton and folded his arms.

"You want to take the princess? Oh she is right here," Dennis replied while sliding away from Peach. Mario softly hit Dennis on the side of his face frustrated.

"Apparently Dimentio has came back and turned Luigi evil once more. If they succeed that means that there will be no world for your 'father' to rule the world," Mario explained.

"Well, father said that we needed to get out of the castle and do something right. We aren't leaving until we get the princess." Wendy informed.

"I have a compromise, how about one of you come with us just to make Bowser happy and the rest of you can go back home and go to sleep. It's bed time for all of you," Peach suggested.

"This is to much," Iggy mumbled and made his way out of the throne room.

"I'LL GO; I'LL GO; I'LL GO!" Larry exclaimed while bouncing all around.

"Fine you can go Larry, the rest of you go to bed." Peach instructed while pointing towards the exit. The rest of the Koopalings groaned and walked down the same path Iggy did.

"WHAT NEXT, WHAT NEXT, WHAT NEXT?" Larry asked excitedly.

"Stop you from drinking coffee," Dennis joked.

"We don't have time lets go," Mario demanded while grabbing both Peach's and Dennis' wrist and with Larry bouncing behind.

* * *

><p>Daisy was really upset at the moment. Daisy walked up to her bedroom and slammed the door with as much force as possible. Her friends, including one of her best friends Dennis, was yet again going on another adventure without her help.<p>

Daisy walked into her bathroom ,that was an alcove in her room, and looked into the mirror. Daisy then splashed a large amount of water on her face. Daisy shook her head and wiped her face on a nearby towel. Once Daisy was done she walked over to her bed and just sat down. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't just seat here and what for the sky to fall.

Daisy grabbed her cell phone and dialed a number. Daisy spoke to the person on the other side of the receiver and then told them to come to a certain window in the Sasaraland Castle. Once Daisy and the person stopped talking she dialed another number. Daisy wanted to make a special phone call to Dennis' older brother Miles.

"Hello Miles?" Daisy said over the phone.

"Yes who is this? If it's the tax collector I'm hanging up," Miles warned about to press the end phone conversation button on his phone.

"No its Daisy, remember. Dennis worked with my father the king of Sasaraland. I'm the one who accidently broke your arm," Daisy replied.

"Oh yeah, and I accept your apology," Miles accepted happily.

"Miles what are you doing right now?" Daisy asked.

"I'm playing basketball in a pool with Sebastian," Miles explained.

"Great your free, well Dennis and my friends went on this huge adventure and they won't let me come. Can you and Sebastian come to the castle and help me try to stop the bad ones from destroying whatever they want to destroy," Daisy pleaded.

"They must have a good reason why they don't want you to come along. But you know you probably won't listen to me so Sebastian and I will be there within an hour okay? DON'T GO ANYWHERE!" Miles instructed and then hung up his phone.

Daisy hung up the phone as well and leaned back on her bed. Daisy just knew that this plan was going to work. Daisy couldn't help but draft off to sleep. She was tired and she was going in and out of sleep. She was soon awakened by some noise by her bedroom window. Daisy walked over to the window while holding her forehead and opened it slightly.

There stood a young man with short brown hair. He was wearing a red short and black pants. He also was wearing a Black cap with red lettering. Plus, he was holding a...pizza box?

"Pizza Delivery!" The pizza delivery man yelled up. Daisy ran over to her closet and pulled out a ladder that the pizza man could climb up. Daisy literally threw the ladder out her window barely missing the man. "I don't get paid enough for this," the man mumbled under his breath. The man climbed up while balancing the pizza on the palm of his hand. Once he was near the top Daisy helped him up.

"Sorry for the inconvenient delivery place um, Andrew." Daisy replied while grabbing the pizza from the man and looking at his name tag.

"Huh? Oh no, this is my friends name-tag. You see, I lost mine. My real name is Vincent." Vincent informed.

"Well thanks Vincent how much do I owe you?" Daisy asked while walking over to her dresser and getting some money. She would always leave some money in her bedroom in Sasaraland.

"Well for others I would charge $6.99, but since your the princess of Sasaraland I will only charge $7.00," Vincent informed.

"Why do I have to pay more? Not that the prices are that much different," Daisy replied.

"Every penny counts," Vincent informed happily. Daisy handed Vincent a five dollar bill and two ones.

"Keep the change," Daisy mumbled.

"There is no change," Vincent explained. Daisy rolled her eyes up into the air and chuckled.

"My name is Daisy just so you know," Daisy introduced.

"Well Daisy would you like to go on a date with me. Yes, admire my confidence to ask you out." Vincent asked while placing a hand on his hips.

"Sorry I have a boyfriend Andrew," said Daisy as she sat down on her bed.

"May I remind you, its VINCENT. Also I understand. You have a boyfriend, its cool and my shift is over so I'll go." Vincent informed while walking towards the window. Daisy said by and she allowed him to go until an idea popped into her head.

"Hey Vincent can you assist me with something?" Daisy proposed.

* * *

><p>"This is so stupid, we went to the Mushroom Kingdom and nothing seems wrong. This is just a gigantic maze. We need a clue. We can't just walk around and lose time." Mario rambled.<p>

"Mario I agree with that, but where can we even find a clue?" Peach asked.

"The moon," Dennis answered.

"Dennis you aren't helping," Mario growled.

"I'm serious, look at the moon; its facing east so we should go east," Dennis suggested.

"Dennis I have an idea that can go along with that. Mario we should split up, you and Larry should go to the east like Dennis said. Meanwhile, Dennis and I will go to Flipside and ask Merlon for help." Peach explained.

"Peach there is no way that we are splitting up," Mario informed.

"Lets just go this way," Larry suggested and ran forward quickly.

"You run like a girl," Dennis called after. Larry quickly stopped running and came back to Dennis angrily.

"I least i'm not a girl," Larry shot back while sticking his tongue out.

"I least I know my mom is one," Dennis snapped while sticking his tongue out as well.

"Grr..." Larry replied while trudging forward.

"That kid gets angry easily," Mario mentioned. Peach nodded in agreement with Mario's statement and then turned to Dennis.

"Hey Dennis what did you do to make the Red koopa so mad?" Peach asked.

"I set Bowser's castle on fire." Dennis explained. Peach was about to respond to that but Dennis stuck his finger up to say something else. "Don't ask," Peach just nodded and continued walking in silence.

**There, after a long break I finally decided to continue this one. I hope this one is as good as the others though.**


	5. Unbelievable

**I only own Dennis, Sebastian, Miles, and Vincent.**

**Chapter 5: Unbelievable **

"It's getting dark," Dennis observed.

"Well thanks captain obvious," Larry muttered.

"You know what? I could've covered your mouth and nose with a tissue, then put you in a crate, and sent up the river, but Peach wouldn't let me." Dennis growled.

"You're mean," Larry huffed while crossing his arms.

"Mario what are you doing?" Peach asked while rubbing her arms because of the chill in the air.

"I'm calling Daisy to make sure she is alright. I hope she is resting." Mario answered.

"Haha, if I know Daisy she is probably thinking of a plan to come and help us," Dennis chuckled.

"Guys wait up," Larry called while running up from behind.

"Are you sure we can't ditch him?" Dennis asked Peach.

"I'm POSITIVE," Peach responded.

"She isn't picking up," Mario replied while closing his phone.

"Bummer, how's shortstop Mario?" Dennis asked.

"Dennis Luigi is in danger," Mario remarked sadly.

"Why do you call Luigi shortstop Dennis?" Larry asked kindly.

" I call him shortstop because when he plays shortstop he can never catch it right and he always gets hit in the face," Dennis answered.

"I wonder how Daisy is." Peach thought.

**(With Daisy)**

"Wait so let me get this straight, you want me to help save your boyfriend and a guy who tried to kill the both of you?" Vincent clarified.

"Yes, you're a great listener," Daisy congratulated.

"Sorry but I don't feel like dying today," Vincent informed.

"Please? My boyfriend's life is on the line," Daisy pleaded.

"And you want me to be that line?" Vincent asked.

"I have no idea how to answer that. " Daisy responded.

"I'll do it, but you'll have to give me a kiss," said Vincent.

"Nice try-, " Daisy began but then there was another rock being thrown at the window.

"Do all people come through your window?" Vincent questioned as he watched Daisy run to her window.

"When I'm here, pretty much." Daisy answered while giggling. Daisy pushed her windows up and in jumped Sebastian and his older brother Miles from a nearby tree branch.

"Wow babe, you actually did grow a bit. How ya doin'?" Miles asked while sticking out a hand.

"I'm fine," Daisy giggled while shacking his hand.

"Nice boyfriend you got there," Vincent chuckled while getting a slap on the arm from Daisy.

"You can't hit me, I don't know you." Vincent sassed.

"Are you sassing me?" Daisy asked while folding her arms.

"Didn't it just say, Vincent sassed?" Vincent asked.

"What are you talking about?" Daisy asked.

"They understand," Vincent pointed out.

"Who is they exactly?" Miles questioned.

"Don't worry folks, they'll get it." Vincent replied while looking straight forward and flashing a thumbs up.

"They? With the scientific approach on this subject, I can clearly tell that the unpredictable results of our analysis will end up in a degringolade situation." Sebastian replied.

"There is a bush outside, go for what you know." Miles informed.

"Silly silly, I used the bathroom just moments ago Miles. Dear older brother, I find that you have found no understanding in which of what I just said. However, the solution of our botheration will soon be unraveled." said Sebastian

"Wow you're smart," Vincent exclaimed.

"So my plan, Dennis is gone and we need to help save Luigi and stop that evil-doer," Daisy explained while pounding her fist into the palm of her hand.

"I'm only doing this because I want to help the fortunate," Vincent admitted while grabbing a slice of pizza.

"Princess Daisy, we would be exhilarated to come to your need, however I find that Dennis would not listen to us that way," Sebastian cut in.

"Do you have any other ideas?" Daisy asked.

"Listen honey, I have an IQ of over 185. If there was any other way we could do this, then I would know." Sebastian informed with a nod.

"How about we pretended to be with the bad guys and go from there?" Miles suggested.

"Excellent," Daisy cheered happily.

"I was about to say that," Sebastian mumbled under his breathe.

"Oh yeah and Vincent this is Dennis' brothers. Miles is his older brother and he is a pretty nice dude. Sebastian however is the youngest and he is brilliant but sometimes the annoying brilliant. But I still like him." Daisy introduced.

Vincent was about to say something but Daisy jumped out the the window without even hesitating. Miles ran over her and jumped down quickly as well.

Sebastian pushed up his glasses and then pushed Vincent towards the window. "Face your fears," Sebastian informed and then pushed Vincent out of the window.

Vincent landed on this stomach and with Sebastian sitting on his back. Sebastian pulled out his laptop and began typing on it. Sebastian closed and then jumped off of Vincent.

Meanwhile Miles and Daisy were in a tree hugging each other. "Why are you to 5.7 meters off the ground?" Sebastian answers while looking up. Miles pointed behind Sebastian while wrapping his arms tighter around Daisy.

There stood King Bowser and all of his Koopa Kids behind him.

"Hey I know you, your that big failure in the Mushroom Kingdom," Vincent recalled while standing up.

"Listen princess, I heard that my kids ran into a problem. Apparently they did something but YOU stopped them from doing that?" Bowser stand to Daisy while ignoring Vincent.

"I wasn't me, your stupid kids ruined everything, even though things were already bad," Daisy snapped back while standing up.

"Listen orange girl, you foiled my plans and I will get my revenge," Bowser growled.

"You really think your plans will ever worked? Just look bad at some of your horrible plans. You planned to do something to the universe in which no one cares about. You planned to take over the world and I think that is absolutely impossible because we all are ten times smarter then you are." Daisy listed.

"Right," Vincent added.

"Most of us," Daisy reminded.

"Listen Princess, you're coming with me. Either you come with me or I take you by force." Bowser demanded.

"She will never," Sebastian yelled.

"Oh hello there Sebastian, get 'em boys." Bowser instructed. Iggy, Roy, and Lemmy run up to Sebastian and stuffed him in a bag.

"Let him out," Daisy demanded while jumping down from the tree.

"You know what to do," Bowser called. Wendy, Morton, and Ludwig ran up to Daisy and stuffed her in a bag as well.

"Is the bag really necessary?" Daisy yelled from inside.

"You guys saw nothing!" Bowser growled while pointing to Miles and Vincent.

* * *

><p>"It's getting cold out here," Peach shivered.<p>

"Yep, Peach let me ask you something. What does it feel like to be like possessed or something. Like Luigi is?" Mario asked.

"Okay first Luigi isn't possessed by something; I was. It feels like your trapped. Nowhere to go, like your already dead." Peach explained.

"Wow, that's horrible." Mario gasped.

"I know, and Luigi isn't possessed by Mr.L the difference is that Mr.L is a part of him. Dimentio just brought him out so we could see him. You could say that everyone had their own Mr.L inside of them, but Luigi's is the only one that we can see." Peach informed.

"That's sickening; where are we going by the way?" Dennis asked.

"Yes where are you going?" Mr.L asked while hovering over the ground in his Brobot.

"When I say this day couldn't get any worse," Larry muttered.

"Well, well, well look at we have here. and ," Mr.L greeted.

"What are you want here?" Mario growled.

"All I wanted was some play time obviously. My bride is still out there in this mysterious world waiting to be found and I will find her. But first, I have to satisfy Dimentio's taste; that imbecile.

"Imbecile you say," Dennis muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Mr.L asked and he afterwards jumped down from his Brobot and walked up to Dennis.

"Look, give us back Luigi and then your free to do whatever you like. We might even send you to the Underwhere in a limo," Mario suggested.

"That is far too easy, anyways I would love to stay and chat but I have a job to do. That is to destroy you two." Mr.L demanded, "Have at you." After Mr.L had said that it began to hail heavily.

"I can't believe he is back to fight us," Mario groaned.

"Hail no," Dennis laughed.

"DENNIS!" Mario growled.

"I can't believe this, we could get killed," Peach cried.

"I can't believe that we are going to die. I want my daddy," Larry cried.

"And I can't believe it's not butter," Dennis chuckled.

"DENNIS NOT NOW!" Mario yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all enjoyed this =)!<strong>


	6. Elusive Rotten Bad Guys

**I only own Dennis, Vincent, Miles, and ****Sebastian! **

**Note:I am accepting OC's for ALL of my stories that are in progress. Just please tell me which one. This one too. **

**Chapter 6: Elusive Rotten Bad Guys****  
><strong>

Mr.L jumped on Brobot and then jumped onto a tree that was right by them. He prepared his attack in his hands and then came down hard from above on Mario which causing Mario to spiral into the ground creating a hole. Mario was still recovering from the attack when Mr.L got to his feet and picked Mario up by his collar getting ready to create another attack.

Dennis then came out of nowhere and hit Mr.L from the side with both of his hammers and he flew into a nearby tree and slid down. "Looks like you two make a wonderful team?" Mr.L said with a cocky expression.

"Just get out of my brother's body?" Mario begged while he stood up and got in battle position.

"Don't you see? I am Luigi. In his mind he has always wanted to do this. You've always taken the spotlight away. You've always gotten everything. Including the credit for all of MY work," Mr.L explained. Mr.L then climbed up the tree and got back into Brobot.

"That isn't true, Luigi and I are together until the end. We will always be there for one another. He gets just as much fame as I do," Mario snapped.

"You wish, you've always gotten everything. You have a wonderful girlfriend that is every man's dream girl," Mr.L shot back.

"You aren't Luigi and even if you were you have Daisy," Mario informed.

"You honestly think I like her. She is so annoying sometimes I just want to push her into a lava pit. The only thing good about her is that she is pretty. If she wasn't pretty then she would be dead right now," Mr.L explained.

"You aren't Luigi you only wish you were," Mario growled.

"No one talks about my princess that way!" Dennis hollered while standing beside Mario and pulling out both of his hammers.

"I don't think you even know!" Peach snapped and then stepped behind Mario.

"About what?" Mr.L questioned after he jumped down from his Brobot and walking up to Peach by Mario and squeezed her cheeks. Peach shoved his hand away but Mr.L just grabbed her wrist tightly causing her pain.

"Let go of me," Peach cried. Mario pushed Mr.L hard enough from him to stumble backwards and hit his head on a tree. Mr.L walked forward a few steps and rubbed his head.

"Why would you hurt your dear little brother?" Mr.L questioned with an innocent look.

"I'm done with you Mr.L," Mario growled. Mario ran up to Mr.L and jumped on his head with all his might. Mario then landed on the side of a tree and slid down it.

"Wow, Oh my gosh ouch. Don't kill me, spare my life." Mr.L pleaded sarcastically. Mario put his hands on his hips and glared at Mr.L "Okay I have procrastinated way too long. Listen brother, Dimentio wants him revenge on you an I'm here to do that." Mr.L jumped up at Mario and pinned him done as Mario straggled underneath him. Mario began to tightly pull Mr.L's wrist away but Mr.L just enclosed his hands tighter around Mario's neck.

"Let go of him!" Peach shouted as she run up behind Mr.L. When Peach was in arms length Mr.L swung at her with one arm and made her fall backwards and hit her head on the ground hard. Mario took this chance to shove Mr.L off of him and take a deep breath.

"You're a fighter aren't you?" Mr.L chuckled while getting up. Before Mr.L could even get in battle position Mario kicked him in his stomach kicking him to the ground. Mario picked Mr.L up against a tree and frantically began to punch him over and over again.

"Stop you could kill Weegee!" Larry yelled as he tugged Mario back from Mr.L. Mr.L slipped down onto the ground covered in blood and bruises. Mr.L sat up weakily and coughed. Suddenly his eye turned red completely.

"And I broke a blood vessel," Mr.L stood up and limped over to Brobot; he entered and began to push some buttons. But he did he slowly because of his injures.

Mario whispered something to Dennis and he gave Mario a thumbs up. Mario lifted Larry onto his shoulders and sped off towards Brobot who was beginning to fly off. Mario jumped onto to it along with Larry and hid so Mr.L didn't spot them. The Brobot lifted off the ground and flew off into the distance.

"You should lay down," Dennis instructed while providing his lap for Peach to lay on.

* * *

><p>"I'm back, just like you asked."<p>

"_Well?"_

"Well what?"

_"You know exactly what I mean. Do you have what I asked for?"_

"Boss listen this is going to take some time. I just doesn't happen in a days worth."

"_THEN MAKE IT HAPPEN IN A FEW DAYS WORTH!" _The person began to pace around around the room and then he pushed his face against a wall and pounded it with his fist.

"Fine boss, i'll go out tomorrow and find it. You won't forget it, neither will Dimentio..." The servant stated. The servant knelled before his boss and stared at him.

"_Well are you going?" _The man asked.

"Not yet, but I have something to tell you," The servant revealed, "I think that your mistress is needing you-," The servant stopped speaking as his boss held up a finger.

"_I'll be there soon, just find the orb and we can began. Please do it now!" _The boss ordered.

"Yes Mister B-," The servant began.

"_Go, just go!"_

* * *

><p>"I'm back," Mr.L informed as he limped into a room that Dimentio was in. Dimentio was sitting in a chair with his hands clasped around something light blue. Mr.L limped closer and peered into it. It was a a blue sphere with sparkly white and green inside.<p>

"Wonderful L," Dimentio muttered. Mr.L was next to Dimentio and leaned close to him.

"Oh whats that?' Mr.L asked while leaning in closer and tapping the sphere.

"Don't touch it!" Dimentio scolded. On the other side of the room Mario and Larry crept in unseen and bent down behind a huge contraption that the both didn't recognize at all.

"Please stay quiet," Mario warned. Larry nodded and kept watching the two.

"So what happened?" Dimentio questioned while rubbing the sphere.

"The hero has done it again. The problem is that he always wins. He is the worst brother ever. I remember when we were younger and he pushed me down the stairs. He claims that he was just an accident," Mr.L growled.

"How does he know that, only Luigi knows that!" Mario whispered.

"Aren't they the same person?" Larry asked.

"No," Mario informed.

"That silly hero will die and then the world will fall into my hands. With his twin on my side no one can stop me," Dimentio laughed.

"Us you mean," Mr.L clarified.

"Oh right yes there is no 'I' in team," Dimentio chuckled.

"There is no 'U' in team either," Mr.L mumbled.

"Right, so lets fix you up shall we?" Dimentio stated. Dimentio snapped his fingers and Mr.L became clean from head to toe. But his eye was still red from the broken blood vessel.

"It feels weird," Mr.L shuddered.

**End Of Chapter...**


	7. Dimensional Fluorite Crystals

**I don't own any of the Super Mario characters. Also I would like to dedicate this chapter to Luigisgirlfried. No, not Daisy. I'm talking about the author; yep that one! This one is for you :) I made this for her because he thought about all the good work she has done in her stories. So basically this chapter is dedicated to her. So Yay!**

**Chapter 7: Dimensional Fluorite Crystals****  
><strong>

"Dennis its freezing out here!" Peach exclaimed as she shivered under the blanket Dennis had provided for her. Also she was laying on a pillow.

"I know Peaches, I'm trying to make a fire." Dennis replied as he rubbed two sticks together; he looked over at Peach and saw her shivering under the blanket, "You're turning pale," Dennis placed his hand on Peach's cheek and pulled away quickly.

"Is Mario coming back?" Peach whispered.

"I'm not sure," Dennis responded. Dennis kept rubbing the sticks together getting more frustrated as the second. Peach got closer and looked at the sticks. "THIS ISN'T WORKING!" Dennis yelled as he threw the sticks down.

"Let me try," Peach replied. Peach rubbed the sticks together a bit and then a fire sparked on the sticks.

"My work paid off," Dennis mumbled.

"You're a little cranky, maybe you should relax!" Peach informed. Dennis folded his arms and lied down next to where Peach last was. Dennis lied down and folded his arms. Dennis started to fall asleep and then Peach sat next to him and started to hum. When she finished she realized that Dennis was fast asleep. Suddenly a hand came behind Peach and covered her mouth. Peach screamed but it was unheard.

"Don't scream it's just me Miles," Miles informed. Peach turned around and saw Miles and Vincent leaning over her. Peach placed her hand over her heart and exhaled heavily.

"Why would scare me like that?" Peach asked in a whisper.

"It's okay, i'm Vincent the pizza man and that girl Daisy was kidnapped," Vincent informed.

"What?" Peach exclaimed but then looked over to Dennis and realized that he was sleeping.

"Bowser kidnapped Daisy along with Sebastian," Miles informed.

"Well Mario and Bowser's son Larry are with Mr.L doing something." Peach replied.

"Okay Vincent could you help get Peach back to the Mushroom Kingdom and Dennis and I will travel to Bowser's kingdom," Miles informed.

"No way, I want to come," Peach spat while folding her arms.

"It is way to dangerous for you to come. Besides, Dennis and I know our way around Bowser's castle more than anyone," Miles replied.

"But I have been there like every week, that's my second home!" Peach shot back. Miles quieted Peach down while pointing to Dennis.

"Look, I don't want you to be in danger alright? Maybe if you went back to the Mushroom Kingdom you'll be safer," Miles suggested.

"With the help of the pizza man?" Peach exclaimed while pointing to Vincent.

"Exactly you're getting it." Miles walked over to Dennis and picked him up and sling him over his shoulder. Miles turned the other way and began to slowly walk with his hammer bro. brother.

"So we're going to do something right?" Vincent asked.

"Yep," Peach answered.

* * *

><p>"And that about does it!" Mr.L annoucned as he came out from under Brobot and wiped some grease from his hands.<p>

"Hmm," Dimentio mumbled as he walked around Brobot.

"Hmm right, I can go back off and found those heros and beat them. Mr.L, the Green Thunder!" Mr.L yelled while doing a spin and posing.

"Mr.L you can't do that because you will go there and get beaten like before." Dimentio informed.

"So what do we do?" Mr.L asked while pretending to yawn.

"We use this orb, and destroy that plumber!" Dimentio informed and then laughed.

"Listen, I hate my brother as much as you do. But I would rather just kill him then watch him die," Mr.L chuckled. Mario and Larry where still watching them and Mario fell into shock after what he heard.

"I can't believe he thinks he is my brother," Mario growled angrily.

"Look Mario, he isn't even real. Just ignore him," Larry informed.

"Someone is taking over my brother's body. Some evil spirit," Mario explained.

"Like mom said, that is Luigi. Just a different side of him," Larry reminded. Mario looked over at Larry, but Dimentio began to speak again.

"Listen I have these crystal rocks,"Dimentio explained as he walked over to a case. Inside was 6 purple rocks. Dimentio picked them up handed them to Mr.L.

"Oh NOW you let me touch," Mr.L replied.

"Just go make a hexagon on the floor." Dimentio demanded.

"Why do you call them crystal rocks, shouldn't they be crystals _OR_ rocks?"Mr.L suggested. Dimentio glared at him and Mr.L just continued what he was doing. Mr.L smiled and walked over to a little spot on the ground and began to arrange the purple rocks down. Once all the rocks where in the right spot they all began to glow.

"Did I break it?" Mr.L exclaimed while standing up and backing up.

"Of course not!" Dimentio laughed as he took an orb he had and began to walk over to the rocks.

"What are those rocks called?" Mr.L questioned.

"Those are called Dimensional Fluorite Crystals," Dimentio explained. Dimentio walked over to platform and bent down to place the orb in the middle. Once Dimentio had placed it safely in the hexagon, the rocks began to spin violently causing a strong wind to form. They then began to rise off of the ground.

"NOO!" Larry screamed as he run out from their hiding place and knocked the rocks out-of-place. Larry took one of them and threw it out a window.

"You nitwits, look what you've done!" Dimentio yelled as the others rocks stopped.

"You aren't going to destroy our worlds, if I have anything to do with it!" Larry argued.

"Same here!" Mario agreed as he came out from behind the hiding place and got into battle position.

"Very nice, well you just seem to keep ruining our plans. Seems like somebody needs to be taught a lesson," Dimentio smirked.

"I agree," Larry said with a smile. Larry put his hand up in the air and then his wand appeared in it. Larry twirled around and shot a beam of light at the rocks and the sphere making them disappear.

"W-What did you do to them?" Mr.L questioned.

"I hid them somewhere, seems like you're in a little fix," Larry said with a smile.

"No worry, I have plenty of time to look for them. _Luigi _and I will find them and destroy you both," Dimentio replied.

"Just get him out of Luigi's body. He is in Luigi's body that isn't Luigi why won't you understand that?" Mario shot back.

"Why can't you just understand that I'm evil now. You're a disgrace to the world and I'm happy that I killed mom and dad. I loved it," Mr.L explained.

"How could you even say that you like to see someone die. That is terrible," Larry informed.

"You aren't my brother," Mario yelled.

"Oh really, well Mario. I guess you'll just stay in denial. We have rocks and a crystal to find, ciao." Dimentio spoke and then disappeared along with Mr.L.

"We have to find those rocks before they do or we are goint to be in big trouble. Where are they?" Mario asked.

"I don't know, I just cast a disappearing spell on them. They all are in places I have been recently or before," Larry reminded. Mario and Larry nodded and then ran out of the room.

"So basically we retrace our steps?" Mario replied.

"Exactly," said Larry with a smile.

* * *

><p>"What are we going to say?" Yellow asked asked Red as the Koopa Bros. entered Bowser's castle.<p>

"How about we just go back out and take over the Mushroom Kingdom, since NOBODY IS THERE!" Green suggested while hollering the last part.

"Green that is the dumbest idea I have ever heard!" Red replied as him and his three other brothers walked down into the dungeon in Bowser's castle. They kept walking until they saw one cell with Daisy and Sebastian in it.

Daisy was laying down staring off in space and Sebastian was typing away on his laptop.

"Hey Mistake #3," Red greeted as he walked up to the cell.

"That's the girl who was in that room before," Yellow exclaimed.

"Your right, dudes I have an idea. We could tell Bowser that we kidnaped Sebatian and the Princess and then he will be forever grateful and he just might reward us." Red planned as he slammed his fist into his hand.

"Red, that is a horrible idea like I said before-," Green began.

"Green I don't need that," Red shot back. Green folded his arms and looked away angrily.

"Well who is going to tell Bowser?" Black questioned.

"YOU ARE!" Red ordered as he pointed to Black.

"That seems fun!" Black replied as he rubbed his hands together.

"Look guys are so overrated so I think that it would be best if you guys didn't even get involved with Bowser and his stupid ideas," Daisy replied.

"OVERRATED!" Red exclaimed.

"You heard me!" Daisy shot back.

"If there wasn't bars between us I would demolish you fruit!" Red snapped.

"Did you just call me a fruit?" Dasy questioned.

"He did," Sebastian answered as he typed away on his laptop.

"Bring it Koopa!" Daisy hollered as she got in battle position.

"_SUPER SPIN ATTACK!" _Red yelled as loud as possible. All the Koopas got into their shells ontop of one another, and with Red on top. All at once they launched themselves at the cell and shattered into pieces. Sebastian closed his laptop and crawled into a corner.

"Come on!" Daisy hollered while pounding her fist. First Yellow spun wildly and hit Daisy in her side. Daisy grabbed her side in pain just when Red had launched an attack. When Daisy spotted Red she grabbed him and threw his shell agaisnt the wall in the cell. Red came out of his shell and tighted his mask.

"You're now on my bad side miss pretty," Red snapped. Red got back into his shell and started moving all over the place. He was moving so fast Daisy couldn't keep up. Soon the others got in the mix moving all around confusing Daisy. They all moved forward at the same time tripping Daisy and making her fall to the ground.

All the Koopa's got out of their shells and high-fived each other. "Daisy I did it!" Sebastian cheered as he threw his hands up in the air.

"Did what?" Red questioned as he stepped forward.

"Well you guys were stupidly attacking me, Sebastian was hacking into Bowser's system," Daisy smirked.

"Let me see that," Green replied as he looked at Sebastian's laptop. Sebastian pressed a button and then a huge click was heard. Soon huge clangs were heard and the opening of doors.

"What was the?" Yellow shuddered.

"Uh guys," Daisy muttered as she looked down the hallway. Sebastian closed his laptop and got down from the bench he was sittin on. The 5 Koopas and Daisy stepped into the hallway completly. At the end of the hallway was a gigantic UnderChomp moving around in every direction. When the Underchomp saw them it started making it's way towards them.

"RUN!" All four Koopa Bros. yelled at the same time and then they all ran as fast as they could away.

"How did that happen?" Red questioned while running.

"The dungeon doors must have opened when Sebastian hacked into the system," Green informed. The group run and run until Red tripped on something getting left behind. When the group finally realized Red had fallen they were a long ways away.

"Red!" Yellow exclaimed.

"It's too late we have to go!" Daisy instructed while pushing Yellow forward.

* * *

><p><strong>What's going to happen to Red? You guys just have to tune in to find out. <strong>


	8. New Pals Ex Enemies

**Thank you all, I only own Dennis, Miles, Sebastian, and Vincent.**

**Chapter 8: New Pals; Ex-****Enemies**

"You're doing great in the Mushroom kingdom," Vincent exclaimed as he walked through the forest with Peach.

"Thanks Andrew," Peach thanked happily.

"It's Vincent," he reminded with a grin.

"Oh I'm sorry, hey what's that?" Peach asked as her and Vincent stopped and looked down. In the grass was a blue sphere. Vincent bent down and picked it up. "What is it?" Peach whispered.

"I don't know, but it's looks awesome," Vincent admitted as he handed the orb-like sphere to Peach.

"It's so delicate, you think someone lost it?" Peach asked.

"Probably, it looks important we should keep it just in case," Vincent suggested. Peach agreed and wrapped her hands around it. Peach and Vincent kept walking until they heard voices. The two then hid behind a bush to not be seen.

"I can't believe we still haven't found this special orb or whatever it is. Why does the count need it anyways? I bet my rubies are ten times better," Mimi bragged

"Listen 'ere girlie, the count made us git this because he has some business teh take care of," O'chunks explained.

"I guess, but I love my rubies a lot more," Mimi claimed as she held one up.

"Mimi?" Peach replied as she came out from behind the bush along with Vincent.

"Princess Peach, what are you doing here?" Mimi responded while throwing her hands on her hips.

"We were just heading back to the Mushroom Castle to do somethings. What brings you here?" Peach asked.

"Well me and meh lass were searchin' for an orb like crystal. for Count Blumiere and Lady Timpani " O'Chunks admitted.

"I think that's it," Mimi exclaimed as she spotted what Peach was holding.

"Oh this, well we found it. It seems important so we were going to the Mushroom Kingdom to see if it has any significance." Peach explained.

"Well that looks like what the Count and Lady T need so we kind of need it," Mimi replied while walking up to Peach and trying to take it away from her.

"I don't know, what if it belongs to someone, I don't know if Count Blumiere is trying to do something evil or not, but I don't want to risk it," Peach informed.

"She means, you can't have it so get lost!" Vincent snapped while stepping in front of Peach.

"OH REALLY!" Mimi snapped with balls of fire spinning in her eyes.

"Looks like yeh need a proper chunkin' to get straight!" O'Chunks exclaimed.

"What?" Vincent asked.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry if I caused a problem!"Peach admitted.

"_A PROBLEM, YOU CAUSED WAY MORE THEN A PROBLEM PRINCESS!" _Mimi growled._  
><em>

"I think she wants to fight you!" Vincent whispered. Peach shoved the sphere into Vincent's hands and stepped up to Mimi.

"If it's a fight you want I accept. But, I don't see why your so upset!" Peach admitted.

"_YOU DON'T SEE WHY I'M UPSET! YOU PEASANTS ARE DONE FOR!" _Mimi informed. Her head began to twist as she started to take shape of her true form. Once Mimi stopped moving, leg's sprouted out from her body and pushed her head up above the ground. She had taken the form of a gigantic, repulsive, robotic spider.

"Use this!" Vincent called while tossing Peach a parasol.

"Where did you get this?" Peach asked while taking it.

"Does it matter?" Vincent questioned with a smile. Peach gave a smile in return and face Mimi. Mimi made many weird sounds and began crawling towards Peach.

"I remember this right?" Peach mumbled to herself. Peach jumped up and tried to swing at Mimi with the parasol. The Mushroom Princess failed and ended up getting trampled. A wave of rubies went along the surface while missing O'Chunks. As this happened O'Chunks was making his way over to Vincent.

"Peach catch!" Vincent called as he tossed the orb into the air. Peach quickly jumped on top of Mimi and caught the orb.

"She is too strong, we have to run!" Peach told Vincent while panting.

* * *

><p>"I WANT RED BACK!" Yellow cried as he sat on the floor and wiped his eyes.<p>

"Come on stop crying," Black replied as he sat down next to his brother. Daisy, Sebastian, Green, Black, and Yellow where quietly in a bathroom that they had ran off to. Green was looking at Sebastian's laptop as Sebastian typed away while sitting on the toilet. Meanwhile, Daisy was leaning against the door making sure the UnderChomp wasn't coming.

"Okay, so the system controls the lights obviously, all the doors, and just the power in general," Sebastian informed while looking at his computer.

"Can you open that door?" Green questioned while pointing.

"Of course," Sebastian said while blinking. Sebastian pressed the space bar on the computer and made the door swing open making Daisy fall to the ground.

"That was fun do it again!" Daisy exclaimed sarcastically.

"Sorry!" Sebastian mumbled while biting the tip of his hand.

"It's fine!" Daisy admitted while accepting Black's hand to stand up.

"Are we going to die?" Yellow whined.

"Yes!" Black informed while balancing on the sink.

"Who else is here?" Green asked while looking at the door.

"Bowser, duh!" Sebastian informed.

"He probably is creating some dumb plan," Daisy insisted.

"I'm want Red back, what are we going to do. HE IS THE OLDEST, I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!" Yellow screamed.

"Look Yellow, just stop being such a big cry baby. We don't need Red. I'll tell you guys what to do and I'll be out of here in a jiffy!" Green announced with a smile.

"Looks like leadership is getting to someone's head!" Sebastian whispered to Daisy.

**Meanwhile...**

"Come on out Koopa, we know your here," Dennis called as him and his older brother walked around Bowser's castle.

"He has to be here, it is his castle after-all. He took Daisy and Sebastian.

"Gosh, I wonder where they are!" Dennis sighed. The duo kept walking until they heard moans and groans from down the hall.

"What's that?" Miles asked as he narrowed his eyes and scanned the room. The moans and groans got louder, followed by a dragging sound. Soon Red came into sight with bruises all over, and he was covered in dirt

"Oh hey Red!" Dennis greeted while waving. Dennis let out a booming scream and covered his mouth soon after. Afterwards and looked in all directions and started breathing heavy.

"Why are you freaking-," Dennis called loudly but was interrupted but the ground vibrating.

"What's that dreadful noise?" Miles asked.

"You idiot, look what you've done. You've-," Suddenly out of nowhere an Underchomp showed up behind Miles and Dennis. The brothers turned around in shock with their mouths wide open. The Underchomp paid no attention to Dennis and Miles, but instead went straight for Red.

Red screamed as the Underchomp attacked him. "Y-Y-You morons!" Red called. Suddenly the Underchomp stopped attacking Red and left the room. Once the Underchomp left the brothers took a step closer to Red.

"You okay!" Dennis yelled even louder then before.

"NO DON'T-," Red was cut off again by the Underchomp coming back and attacking him for the third time that day. One the Underchomp was finished, it moved back to where it came from.

Dennis smiled a bit realizing what was going on. Dennis slowly raised his foot off the ground preparing to stomp on the ground. Miles slapped his forehead as he watched his younger brother. "Y-Y-You better not!" Red ordered weakly.

Dennis smiled and then slammed his foot to the ground. The ground rambled some more and then the Underchomp flied out of the other room at the speed of light and landed on Red. Afterwards the Underchomp attacked him brutally. Once the pain was over the Underchomp moved off back to were it came from.

Red lied on the ground trembling from his recent beatings. He was in pain and felt like he was about to cry. "You kind of deserved that!" Dennis remarked as he walked up to Red.

Red jumped up and eyed Dennis angrily. "I-" Red yelled but looked around realizing that he was too loud, "I could kill you for this!"

"I have a foot and I'm not afraid to use it!" Dennis warned. Red growled and folded his arms.

"Guys stop it, anyways we are looking for Daisy and Sebastian have you seen them?" Miles questioned.

"Yeah, I was running from the Underchomp with my bros., Daisy and Sebastian until I got mauled by that three headed creature!" Red explained.

"You're stupider then you look!" Dennis snapped.

"Bring it on old man!" Red yelled.

"We're the same age!" Dennis growled.

"Stop it!" Miles cut in, "Now where are they?"

"I haven't seen them since I was face-planted!" Red explained.

"Well which way?' Miles questioned. Dennis pointed off to where the Underchomp had ran off to slowly.

* * *

><p>Mr.L drove Brobot while pressing numerous buttons on it. He moved a handle back and walked over to Dimentio to see what he was doing. Mr.L peeked over his shoulder without him noticed and saw that he was drawing a picture.<p>

"You're a great drawerer," Mr.L informed

"Drawerer?" Dimentio repeated.

"That's what I said," Mr.L said with a smile.

"Could you just focus on what your doing?" Dimentio questioned.

"I would do that but I was wondering. How much wood would a wood chuck-," Mr.L began.

"GO!" Dimentio exclaimed.

"Bitter," Mr.L whispered. Dimentio slammed down his pencil and snapped his fingers so Mr.L was enclosed in the box.

"CAN'T YOU JUST STOP IT. YOU'RE SO ANNOYING, WHY DIDN'T YOU DIE WHEN I KILLED YOU!" Dimentio yelled.

"Because as long as Luigi lives, I do!" Mr.L explained with a ring in his voice.

"And if Luigi doesn't live you don't either," Dimentio said in a low voice.

"Well duh caption obvious," Mr.L snapped. Dimentio laughed in a low voice while moving his fingers around. "Killing me wasn't part of the deal!" Mr.L snapped.

"I can't believe you figured that out." Dimentio chuckled.

"Oh really? Well figure this out!" Mr.L growled. Mr.L then charged a strong lightning bolt and broke the box into pieces. He then charged another one and hit Dimentio with it. The ball of electricity bounced off Dimentio without him even flinching. Dimentio fake yawned and smirked.

"Listen Mr.L, I have the power to control whether you live or die. So since you decided to turn against me, I suggest you call it quits huh? Or became my partner again?" Dimentio responded.

"Never, and the names Luigi!' Luigi spoke as he ripped off his mask.


	9. A Chilling Series of Events

**Hahaha Wow, hope you're doing great today. I only own Dennis, Sebastian, Miles, and Vincent.**

**Chapter 9: A Chilling Series of Events  
><strong>

"So." Mario began as he cleared his throat, "Where are we going?" Mario asked. Larry opened the door from the hut Mr.L and Dimentio were in a saw a strange grassy field that was very eerie.

"Just go the last place I was, I remember that we came from that way! Larry replied as he pointed off to the east.

"Are you sure?" Mario questioned while standing still next to Larry.

"I'm positive," Larry said with a smile. As the two walked, from high above you could see behind them was the woods, but in front of them was something that they weren't expecting.

* * *

><p>"So my plan is that we are going to walk out of here and FIND a way out okay?" Green agreed while folding his arms.<p>

"But Green I," Yellow began.

"SHUT IT!" Green demanded while pointing at him.

"Don't tell him to shut it!" Sebastian yelled while stepping up to Green.

"Well someone has to in force the rules while Red isn't here. Since Red is no longer, the second oldest as to go into action." Green admitted.

"But I'm the second oldest," Black cut in.

"Surprised you could figure that out without COUNTING ON YOUR FINGERS!" Green snapped.

"Hey the only person who can talk about me like that is Red," Black informed while coming up to his younger sibling.

"Well the dummy Red isn't here. The loud inconsiderate, no good, time wasting, cry baby, self- centered idiot, dumbass isn't needed here. Red can go and get some other ass kissing brothers!" Green spoke.

"Oh really?" Red asked as he stepped into the bathroom. Daisy chuckled as she saw the brothers.

Sweat formed on Green's head as he scrambled for words, "Um I was just uh," Green shuddered.

"Saying how he feels about you!" Daisy chimed in.

"I can give you some credit for telling me how you feel. But if you ever say those things about me again, you can wish you ever having a spot in a television show goodbye!" Red replied.

"WE MISSED YOU!" Both Yellow and Black responded as they both ran up to their brother and hugged him.

"I guess I got a little over my head," Green informed as she sat down next to the toilet. "I'm sorry everybody!" Green then put his head down.

"It's okay, Dennis, Miles and I may not be the same age like you are, but we are close. We never treat anyone different. That's why we are such great brothers," Sebastian explained.

"So you're saying that Red shouldn't be like he is and demanding everyone around?" Green interpreted.

"Well guys I understand and I guess that, this is... THE STUPIDEST IDEA I HAVE EVER HEARD, AND I DON'T DEMAND PEOPLE AROUND!" Red yelled, "Now come on!"

Sebastian closed his laptop and slid off the toilet; Black jumped off the sink and joined the rest of them. Green and Yellow got of the floor and followed Red out of the door. Daisy was the last one out and closed it. In the hallway was Miles and Dennis.

As the group walked Sebastian held out his laptop and looked at it. He typed away at it and several symbols popped up as he did. "Whatcha doin' bro?" Dennis asked as he walked next to Sebastian.

"I'm just trying to figure out which way is a safer route out," Sebastian spoke.

"We have been here many times," Miles informed.

"Yeah I know I..." Sebastian began and then all the lights in the castle shut off briefly and they began to flash on and off. The ground began to shake as well. "What's happening?" Miles asked as he grabbed Daisy and turned towards his siblings.

"I HAVE NO IDEA!" Dennis screamed while clinging onto Sebastian. Suddenly all movements stopped and just one light on the whole hallway was on. The rest were off.

Sebastian looked at his laptop and kept pressing the space bar. Dennis peeked over his shoulder and saw the screen but nothing was happening on it. "Oh no!" Sebastian muttered as he pressed the button.

"What happened?" Green asked while coming closer.

"My computer crashed!" Sebastian informed while looking up with a worried expression.

"We don't need electronics to get out, we can just go to the exit. It'll be fine!" Red said with a smile and then it fell, "Wait, we live here WHY ARE WE LEAVING?" Red exclaimed.

Daisy face-palmed and then turned towards Red and bent down, "Because Bowser might kill you when he finds out that you guys failed." Daisy cut in.

"Like I said, we were going to tell Bowser that we kidnapped you and Mistake number 3 over there!" Red replied while pointing to Sebastian.

Dennis made two fist angrily while looking at Red until Sebastian stepped forward and spoke, "How do you think we got here?" Sebastian yelled as he closed his laptop.

"You idiots have your ways!" Red spoke while folding his arms.

"I've had it!" Dennis hollered. Dennis ran up to Red and tackled him. The two rolled around on the floor yelling at each other. As they rolled you could see a Green and Red swirl rolling around on the floor. Once Red had pinned Dennis down Daisy walked over to the two and kicked Red off of Dennis. Red flung off and rolled on the floor. Once he stopped he stood up and grabbed a hold of his shell.

"Don't you invade me woman!" Red snapped as he stood up.

"If we kill him no one will know," Dennis whispered loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Look guys, it seems as some strange things are happening to we are going to have to work together. So you two have to get along. Shake hands," Daisy demanded.

"Make me!" Red growled while turning around.

"I SAID SHAKE HANDS!" Daisy yelled while glaring at him. Red frowned and then shook Dennis' hand without looking at him.

"Daisy I can't do anything with my computer," Sebastian whined.

"It's going to be fine!" Daisy coaxed while embracing.

"NO THINGS AREN'T GOING GOING TO BE OKAY! MY COMPUTER CRASHED AND NOW THINGS ARE GOING ON AND OFF UNEXPECTEDLY. HA-HE-HA-HE-HA-HE-HA-HE-HA-HE-HA!" Sebastian exclaimed as he hyperventilated. Daisy picked Sebastian up and hugged him tighter.

"It's going to be okay Sebastian; don't worry," Daisy spoke. Sebastian nodded and hugged her tightly.

"Where are we going next?" Yellow asked as he hugged Red. Red pushed Yellow off of him and then folded his arms again.

"We are going to find Bowser while the stupid Koopas can stay here with their stupid fruit!" Red spat.

"Why do you keep calling me a fruit?" Daisy questioned.

"You wear orange a lot; orange is a fruit? Anyways you guys can do whatever you want while us Ninja Koopas can take care of business!" Red spoke and then walked away followed by his brothers.

* * *

><p>Peach and Vincent ran at the speed of light towards Sarasaland as fast as possible. "Okay so there is a warp pipe to the Mushroom Kingdom in Sarasaland. Once we get there we can jump in and then flee to my castle," Peach informed.<p>

"You're a princess!" Vincent exclaimed as he ran and spotted Mimi and O'Chunks behind him.

"Yes!" Peach informed while breathing heavily.

"That explains so much!" Vincent responded. The duo ran and then entered a clearing. They were in the outskirts of Sarasaland at the moment.

"Yeh guys can't keep tis up forever!" O'Chunks informed while throwing a fist in the air.

"Run faster," Vincent instructed as he grabbed Peach's hand and ran faster. The duo ran up to a bush and saw the pipe. Peach turned around and saw Mimi and O'Chunks ganging on them.

"Jump in!" Peach hollered while pushing him forward.

"Wait what about my jo-," Vincent didn't get to finished is sentence because Peach jumped in first and she pulled Vincent in along with her. The warp pipe had many curves and twist in it that it made them dizzy. But soon enough the pipe spit them out on the outside of the Mario Brother's house. Vincent stood up and he pulled Peach up with him.

"Hurry in here!" Peach demanded as she held Vincent's hand and ran onto the front porch of the Mario Brother's house. Peach quickly moved a stone next to the door out of the way to fetch the key to the front door. She unlocked the door and put the key back in place. Afterwards she and Vincent entered the house and closed the door behind him.

"Whose house is this?" Vincent asked while looking around.

"Daisy's boyfriend's house!" Peach informed. Vincent nodded and then he sat down on the floor in front of the door. Peach then saw Mimi and O'Chunks outside of the house. Peach quickly got down and sat next to Vincent on the floor.

"This is crazy," Vincent chuckled while taking off his hat and moving his hands through his hair.

"I know, but thanks you're a great friend. If you lose your job because of this, you can stay at the castle or I'll try to find you a different job!" Peach spoke with a smile.

"Thanks I would love that!" Vincent said with a smile. Peach smiled back and gave him a big hug in return. Peach held the orb in her hands and moved it around a bit.

"It's so pretty!" exclaimed Peach.

"Just like you!" Vincent replied. Vincent put an arm around Peach and brought her closer.

"I have a boyfriend!" Peach informed.

"Oh that's how I make friends, I'm not interested in you sexually whatsoever," Vincent admitted.

* * *

><p>"So Luigi, we meet like an icy snow storm meets a desert," Dimentio spoke.<p>

"That doesn't even make sense, what happened and what are you trying to do?" Luigi growled as he threw his mask to the ground.

"Luigi this could go on forever, but you are in my power no matter if your Mr.L or Luigi. You're going to die sooner or later under my control, so I suggest you follow me and you might have a better chance of living. What do you say?" Dimentio charmed.

"No you foul being!" Luigi snapped.

"You're choice, but i'm warning you. Someone near and dear to you may suffer because of a poor choice you may have made." Dimentio informed.

"What do you mean?" Luigi questioned while moving forward on the flying Brobot.

"I think her name is Daisy?" Dimentio said with a grin.

"YOU LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS!" Luigi yelled.

"No promises, but I will promise you if you join me!" Dimentio called while holding out his hand. Luigi hesitant at that moment; he was confused and he had no idea what to do. He slowly looked up and slowly shook his head meaning yes, "Excellent!"

* * *

><p>"I-I-Is it supposed to be t-t-this cold out h-h-here?" Larry replied while shivering.<p>

"I don't t-t-think so. We must have went the w-w-wrong way!" Mario informed.

"Oh i'm sorry, what ever will we do?" Larry cried.

"Turn around of course," Mario laughed but then stopped because of how worried he was. The two turned around until they heard a crackling laugh.

"Oh no you don't. You might as well stop here, you could call it game over!" said a voice. Mario and Larry turned around and became face to face with none other then Bonechill.

"I thought we shattered you into next week!" Mario growled while getting into battle position.

"If he was shattered into next week wouldn't it be strange if he wasn't here considered that it's next week..." Larry began.

Mario ignored Larry's comment and stared at Bonechill. "If it's a fight you want I accept!" Mario challenged.

"Well so be it, with me being highly looked upon the other ones in the Underwhere will look up to me!" Bonechill said with a smile.

"Such arrogance!" Larry stated with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah I hoped you liked it! If you review I'll give you a cookie! :)<strong>


	10. Brotherly Relationships

**Today's Compliment: You look stunning today :) Yeah strike a pose!**

_**I only own Miles, Dennis, Sebastian, and Vincent!**_** Sorry I didn't update so quickly. I was busy taking care of UNFINISHED BUSINESS FROM THE PAST *starts laughing very hard* Hahaha anybody? *Cricket, Cricket* That was still funny...**

**Oh and one more thing if you didn't know yes today is my I love it. So you don't have to but you could say happy birthday to me. You don't have to but you know...yeah...**

**(It was September 30 I should add)**

**Chapter 10: Brotherly Relationships**

The Koopa Bros walked through Bowser's castle. Green walked with an angered look in his face with Yellow and Black was on the end. Meanwhile Red was taking the lead happily. "This isn't so good, maybe we should have stuck with the group," Yellow informed.

"Yeah if we would have stuck with the group then we wouldn't be on the verge of our lives. That's why we should have done what I said and not this stupid plan!" Green agreed while folding his arms.

"Excuse me!" Red snapped while turning around to face his brother.

"Your plan is STUPID! Right guys?" Green asked while turning around to see his other brothers staring off in space refusing to answer the question.

"What are you trying to say?" Red snapped while throwing his hands on his hips.

"THAT YOU'RE STUPID ALONG WITH YOUR PLAN IDIOT! NOBODY CARES WHAT YOU WANT AND I'M SICK AND TIRED OF YOU BOSSING US AROUND!" Green hollered.

"Oh really? You guys think that?" Red questioned while walking over to Yellow and Black.

Yellow bursted into tears while Black was confused. "Um what?" Black stated.

"They don't seem tired of me fella!" Red snapped while walked over to Green and staring him in the eyes.

"Well I am, I'm sick of you. This family would have been a lot better if you were never born!" Green yelled at Red.

"I'm sick of you also. You know what you can do whatever you want come on guys." Red instructed as he began to walk the other way. Black blindly followed Red while Yellow followed and he was wiping his nose on a tissue.

"Fine I don't need you, if you were true brothers then you'd stick by my side!" Green yelled after them. Red, Yellow, and Black ignore him and then turned right down the hallway. Green turned away slowly but then quickly turned back around because he heard a high pitched scream.

Next, Green saw Red, Yellow, and Black screaming while running away from the Underchomp down the other part of the hallway. Red tripped and then the Underchomp almost touched him. Red quickly got up and ran away.

Green began to walk down the hallway while rubbing his arms. It was freezing in the castle. Which is weird because it's surrounded by lava.

* * *

><p>Peach looked out Mario's window and then smiled happily. "The coast is clear come on!" Peach grabbed Vincent's wrist and pulled him out of the door and stepped out. Peach closed the door and walked slowly with Vincent beside her.<p>

"So what is our plan?" Vincent questioned.

"I have no idea," Peach replied.

"How about we warn everyone about what is going one? I mean Mimi and O'Chunks could cause a lot of damage!" Vincent informed.

"Oh I didn't know you knew them," Peach said while looking at him and stopping.

"Well um I uh don't," Vincent replied while rubbing the back of his neck and chuckling.

"Hmmm alright well come on let's go!" Peach instructed. Her and Vincent walked and soon entered Toad Town. The duo walked until they came up to a the center of town. Where they saw Mimi back in her original form along with O'Chunks. Next to them was Nastasia, Count Blumiere and Lady Timpani.

"Look Princess, we need that orb. So please hand it over, 'Says Count Bleck'" Count Bleck spoke.

"That says thing isn't going to work here mysterious person in a black cape." Vincent argued while stepping forward and glaring at him.

"Hey do I know-," Lady Timpani began.

"Don't you dare try to take this away from us, because you'll never win." Vincent interrupted.

"We aren't leaving without a fight!" Peach proposed while handing the orb to Vincent and getting to battle position.

"You rotten baddies, I'll take the girl!" Mimi snapped.

* * *

><p>"Guys stop!" Red ordered while making Yellow and Black stop behind him.<p>

"What's the matter Red?" Yellow questioned.

"I sense a dirty joke somewhere," Red informed.

* * *

><p>O'Chunks ran up to Vincent getting ready to punch him, but Vincent dodged and held onto the orb tightly. Vincent placed the orb in his pocket softly and then picked up a stick right by him. He grabbed a heavy stick that was by him and broke it in half with was much harder then it seemed. "Peach catch!" Vincent ordered.<p>

Peach looked to her side and grabbed a stick that was thrown to her. She took it and tried to hit Mimi with it but it was knocked out of her hand. Peach leaned to her side and grabbed a parasol that she kept with her. She opened it up and used it to block rubies that was being thrown at her at that time.

Nastasia pushed her glasses up and electrocuted both Peach and Vincent causing them both to fall to the ground in pain. O'Chunks dug in Vincent's pocket and retrieved the orb and smiled brightly. "Great job minions," Lady Timpani congratulated

* * *

><p>"Idiots," Dennis snapped while folding his arms.<p>

"More like idiot, Yellow, Green, and Black just follow him," Miles cut in.

"Yeah," Sebastian agreed while clinging onto Daisy.

"Alright great so you guys do know which way is the exit right?" Daisy questioned.

"Yeah of course it's right over there-," Dennis was about to point to the right but he froze and saw something shocking. The others saw what was happening and they opened their mouth in surprise. There in front of them was none other in King Bowser himself.

"Well well well, look who we have here," Bowser chuckled.

"Yeah um so we don't like being kidnapped as you can tell, so we kind of escaped. So, we'll be going," Daisy spoke. Sebastian snuggled his head into Daisy's dress and hugged her tightly.

"Look dummy, don't kidnap my princess again okay?" Dennis snapped while growling.

"Dennis! How dare you come into my castle again? AFTER YOU BURNT IT DOWN! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO REBUILD IT?" Bowser hollered.

"You burnt this castle down?" Miles questioned while looking at his brother.

"Well I may have needed some anger management counseling but anyways that isn't the point. The point is that you were horrible, now to get back at you, I work for someone twice as horrible!" Dennis said with a confident smile.

Daisy angrily glared at Dennis with her hands on her hips. "Anyways please just let us leave," Daisy pleaded.

"Please Bowser," Sebastian asked.

"No crybaby," Bowser snapped.

"Bowser, you have no right to do this. Daisy and Sabby did nothing so back off and let them go. If you want to fight someone you can fight Dennis and I," Miles shot back.

"Speak for yourself," Dennis cut in while folding his arms.

"Nobody is fighting, so move it or lose it buster," Daisy demanded.

"The only thing he can't lose is that weight," said Dennis with a smirk. Afterwards he made a popping sound with his mouth.

"I'm not fat," Bowser shot back.

"Yeah and shortstop likes me," Dennis chuckled.

"Luigi does like you," Daisy informed. Dennis laughed and then turned around.

"Dennis who are you working for?" Bowser asked.

"Daisy's father, he's even more annoying then you!" Dennis informed.

"Kay, I'll pencil a 12 o'clock kidnapping for the Bean Bean Kingdom," Bowser replied while getting out a small notepad and pencil and began to write something down.

"No that's Sarasaland!" Dennis corrected.

"DENNIS!" Daisy snapped.

"That's S-A-R-A-S-A-Land," Dennis spelled.

**(Did I tell you that it's my birthday?)**

* * *

><p>"Come on Luigi answer!" Dimentio demanded while flying in brobot and with Luigi sitting down in a chair next to a table. "I SAID ANSWER!"<p>

Luigi began to shake repeatedly with sweat forming on his forehead and placed his arms on the table revealing cards in his hands as he sat up. "G-G-G-Go Fish!" Luigi replied.

"You suck at this game," Dimentio replied as he took the cards form Luigi and slammed them on the table.

"What do you want from me?" Luigi asked as tears began to fall down his face.

"I want you to found some of those crystals so we can continue my plan okay? Now find them or I'll kill your girl," Dimentio threatened. Luigi sat there and stared off into space. "Now go check your ship."

Mr.L stood up and walked over to the control pad and looked over everything. He saw a meter identifying if there were any crystals around. In fact there was one nearby, it was beeping loudly.

* * *

><p>"Let's stop procrastinating and start this battle shall we?" Bonechill proposed. Bonechill opened his mouth and shot of flames of ice at the boys. Larry jumped up and made his wand appear in his hand. Larry took his wand and shot a reflecting ray at the flames and made them bounce back to bonechill.<p>

The flames bit Bonechill and made him shake all over. Bonechill recovered and shot icicles at Mario and Larry but Larry used his wand to move it away, and Mario kicked it making it fall to the ground in pieces. Mario took one of the mimi icicles and threw it in the air near Larry.

Larry then used his wand to shot it at Bonechill making him shake in pain once more.

"You're even easier to take down now then before," Mario chuckled while moving around in his battle position. Mario bent down and picked up a bit of snow in his hand. He began to pack a lot of it together. "Hey Chills heads up!" Mario announced while spinning around and rolling the ball towards him on the ground. The ball picked up speed as it rolled and packed more snow on it.

This was the end for him, the ball was moving at a great speed towards him. Suddenly it hit him and smashed him against a huge mountain.

"That was awesome!" Larry cheered while jumping up and giving Mario a high-five.

"I know right, we beat him to the bone," Mario laughed. Suddenly the ground started to shake which made the duo start to question the movements. Mario turned to where Bonechill was defeat and snow piles of snow rolling towards them.

"AVALANCHE!" Both boys yelled. Mario and Larry turned and sprint on the heels through the snow. Larry kept looking behind him as he ran scared to death. They ran and spotted an open cave. Without thinking they ran right into it. When they finally ran in, they went all the way to the back and saw all the snow pile against the opening to the cave.

"Why did we run into a cave?" Larry questioned.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Mario hollered while kicking a rock aside with this foot angrily.

"Oh this is great; we're stuck in a cave, and Mr.L and Dimentio and probably going to get those crystals. The world is going to end," Larry spoke.

"Oh this is bad," Mario mumbled while burying his face in his knees.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like this, please review. Oh and did I mention that it is (was) my birthday :)...I'll shut up now...<strong>

**Ohh and one more thing, do you guys like Dennis, Miles, and Sebastian. I was just wondering...**


	11. Catchy Tunes

**I was just playing PokePark 2: Wonders Beyond. You know what don't ask okay. I just play it because they are so adorable. Definitely when you use Pikachu during the Dance Inferno AWWWWWWWWWWWWW! Well anyways it's a cool game.**

**Also who can agree that Super Paper Mario is one of the best games eva? *high fives a few people* You know what gah I'm replaying the game, thanks a lot thoughts -_- Well now I'm going to spend my weekend playing that video game. #loner Wait can we use hashtags here? Well you know what we are now. I started a new trend :)**

**Note: I ALWAYS cry during the Super Paper Mario ending credits**

**I only own Dennis, Miles, Sebastian, and Vincent.**

Chapter 11: Catchy Tunes

"There is no use, we're stuck in here. Then we're going to die!" Larry whined.

"Now calm down, everything is going to be alright," Mario reassured.

"What makes you so sure?" the little Koopa asked.

"This is coming from a guy who took down several forts in a row, took down the Koopa King, and saved the worlds numerous times," Mario informed while throwing his hands on his hips.

"Worlds?" Larry repeated.

"I've traveled to many different dimensions, the point is that I know we can make it out of here. Just don't lose hope," Mario said with a smile.

"Too late," Larry exclaimed and then sat down on a rock. Mario sat down beside him and rubbing his sides. Mario breathed out a breathe of air and you could see the condensation come out of his mouth.

"It's really cold," Mario replied while rubbing his arms.

"That's it we are going to die," Larry exclaimed and then stood up to pace around.

"Now calm down Larry we aren't going to die." Mario responded.

"You are shivering, we are either going to die of starvation or die of the coldness, stick your plunger in that!" Larry hollered.

"Now wait just a darn minute, I'll trying to think of a way to get out but your just making things worse by your complaining," Mario shot back.

"Complaining; I'm not complaining. I'm just trying to help." Larry informed.

"Yeah you're helping a whole lot by saying that we are going to die," Mario replied.

"YOU IDIOT THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! IF YOU WOULDN'T HAVE HIT HIM THAT HARD THEN THE AVALANCHE WOULDN'T HAVE OCCURRED AND WE WOULDN'T BE STUCK IN THIS MESS!" Larry yelled at the top of his lungs.

"WELL IF YOU WOULDN'T HAVE SAID THAT THIS WAS THE RIGHT WAY TO GO THEN WE WOULDN'T EVEN BE HERE!" Mario yelled back even louder.

"WELL AT LEAST I'M NOT STUPID ENOUGH TO HAVE MY LITTLE BROTHER CAPTURED AND THEN TURNED EVIL. YEAH I PLAYED THE GAME!" Larry hollered.

"THAT'S IT I'M TIRED OF YOU; BRING IT ON SHORTY!" Mario challenged while getting in battle position.

"BRING IT PLUMBER!" Larry yelled.

"Wait a minute please don't yell; you both are angry I can tell. If your in a jam don't argue it out; because I know of a great way to solve your problem without a pout." said a soft voice. Suddenly a bunch of sparkles appeared in a spot and then floated to the ground. There floated a transparent Merlee.

"GHOST!" Larry yelled and then hid behind Mario.

"I thought you played the game?" Mario questioned.

"Yeah we have this thing called cheat codes," Larry whispered.

"Well this is Merlee, Merlee what brings you here?" Mario asked.

"I didn't come here under a simple request; but instead I came here because you weren't at your best. I wanted to continue watching over you for your help and safety; and also if i am ill you can come and save me. So listen here friends; I see that your in quite a bend. So for a way for you to get out; I''ll give you something that i'm sure you can figure out without a doubt!" Merlee replied.

"So what do we have to do?" Mario questioned. Suddenly a bunch of little musical notes appeared in the room, about seven of them. They were bouncing all over the room while giggles were heard.

"Do something with these, I can't explain the rest; I know for sure that you will do your best." Merlee explained and then she disappeared.

A red note flew right over Larry's head making him fall down. Mario bent down and helped the little Koopa up. "What are we supposed to do with these?" Larry questioned.

"Hmm I don't know maybe we sing?" Mario questioned.

"Hehe no, I can't sing and neither can you." Larry informed while folding his arms.

"Now I kind of regret not taking choir when I was in high school," Mario replied while chuckling. Suddenly a green musical note floated right above Mario's head. Mario looked up and then he touched it. It disappeared in thin air. "I got it, we just have to touch them all!" Mario exclaimed with a smile.

"That's a great idea!" Larry said excitedly while jumping up and down. Larry jumped up to get one but he missed. He pouted until he suddenly thought of something. "Hey how many notes are there?"

Mario looked at the five notes floating around and he started to count them. He saw an orange Bass Clef, a green Treble Clef, a red Quarter Note, a blue Sharp, and a purple Eighth Note. "So we got to catch 'em all. All five of them," Mario announced.

"Hehe, that was punny," Larry giggled.

Mario smiled and then he started to chase after the orange Bass Clef. Soon it started to near the ground. Mario dove and caught it in his head before he reached the ground. "Two down three more to go," He said with a confident smile.

"No fair I haven't caught any!" Larry pouted.

"Go get that sharp over there!" Mario suggested while pointed to a sharp floated towards the ground. Larry didn't waste a second of his time. He ran towards the sharp as it was swaying in the air. When it was right above him he kept jumping up and up to reach it but he was too short. Finally the note started to float down again and it reached Larry. He finally touched it and it disappeared in thin air.

"Now we only have to green Treble Clef and the Purple Eighth Note." Mario said.

"You get the purple, I've got the green." Larry demanded excitedly. Mario took off in one direction and Larry took off in another. Mario had no trouble getting the Treble Clef. It was quite easy. It wasn't that tall compared to others but he had a good height. So in less in a minute he was able to jump up and reach the note. It disappeared afterwards.

Larry however, was jumping all over the cover angrily trying to reach the note. He was quite unhappy at the moment. He said on the ground and folded his arms. Mario walked over and sat down beside him. "What's the matter?" the red plumber asked the little Koopa.

"I'm such a failure!" Larry screamed. Mario looked up and and the note fell in his head softly. He held it out to Larry and Larry slowly popped it.

"You're not a failure, if it wasn't for you then Peach could have gotten kidnapped. Well by you I guess but that isn't the point. Right now Peach and Dennis are in the Mushroom Kingdom doing wonderful while we are about to get out of this cave and stop Mr.L and Dimentio." Mario explained.

"But we've been stuck in here for a while, they probably have all crystals and the orb by now." Larry whined.

"Don't worry, we'll find them before they do." Mario reassured.

"Hey remember I threw one out the window, it's probably still there!" Larry said excitedly.

"Yeah and remember they need all of them so we need just to take one. Wow I feel dumb right now for being so forgetful." Mario chuckled.

"I feel that way all the time," Larry agreed.

"You feel forgetful?" Mario questioned.

"No, I feel that you're dumb!" Larry said with a grin. Before Mario could reply all the musical notes reappeared again. "Oh not agai-," Before Larry would finish his sentence they all began to glow and they all shored towards the blocked entrance. It began to glow brightly but then it stopped. There revealed the entrance that was completely uncovered.

"Oh my gosh!" Mario exclaimed happily.

"Let's go!" Larry cheered and ran out.

* * *

><p>"Ey brah, did you see that episode of Flint Cragley's Cragtrotter?" said one Cragnon in the Gap of Crag.<p>

"Nah brah, that show is always yanking my crag," said the another.

"I get ya," said the first one. Suddenly a purple crystal came out of nowhere and bopped the first Cragnon in the head making him fall to the ground. "WHAT THE CRAG! NOW WHAT DID YA DO THAT FOR? MEAN CRAGNON HIT NICE CRAGNON IN THE THE HEAD!" yelled the first Cragnon.

"WHAT YOU CRAGGING ON ABOUT BRAH? CRAGNON DIDN'T DO NOTHING!" the second Cragnon shot back.

"YOU LOSING YOUR CRAG IF YOU DON'T REMEMBER YOU HITTING ME IN THE NOGGIN' BRAH!" the first one snapped back.

"ME CRAGNON NOW MAD AT YOU CRAGNON! DROP AND GIVE CRAGNON FIFTY!" the second hollered.

"NO, BIG ROCK WHO WATCHES WILL PUNISH YOU!" The first one yelled at the top of his lungs. Suddenly the two got so angry they jumped into a ball and started rolling all over the place in a big white swirl.

"These guys are idiots!" Dimentio mumbled while walking up to the two Cragnons and folding his arms. Dimentio looked over to Luigi who was shivering in his boots. "You said the crystal was around here, now where is it?" Dimentio yelled.

"I-I-I don't know!" Luigi mumbled.

"Well just remember what your doing be decide whether your girl lives or dies, your choice!" Dimentio spoke as he walked forward. He walked by the two Cragnons arguing and down the steps to see something purple by the grass.

"Well this isn't good," Luigi whispered.

"I found it. Come on Luigi let's get going," Dimentio demanded while coming up to Luigi and putting his hand on his shoulders.

* * *

><p>"This is despicable!" Dennis yelled as he walked behind Bowser with chains on his hands and feet. Miles, Sebastian, and Daisy were in the same condition.<p>

"A least let Daisy and Sebastian go, Dennis and I can stay!" Miles decided.

"Yeah they don't deserve this, be a man!" Dennis said angrily.

"How dare you go to such obtuse circumstances to get what you want. You'll never be the king of anything because of your intelligence level you ignorant twef. " Sebastian argued.

"What's a twef?" Dennis asked.

"It's a word I made up, you like?" Sebastian questioned.

"It's so-so," Miles said while moving his hands a bit.

"You guys are adorable, anyways Bowser what do you want with us?" Daisy asked.

"I want to get raid of these Overrated Koopas," Bowser said, "And your like twice as annoying so I'll get rid of you too. Bowser walked over to a room and unlocked it with a special key he had. Once the door was unlocked he pushed it open to reveal a gigantic lava pit.

"I'm scared Miles!" Sebastian while while looking at his brother.

"Don't be scared we're going to be okay Sebby," Miles reassured.

"I doubt that, you guys are going to get taken care of pretty soon!" Bowser chuckled. The goomba guards and the koopa guards walked up to them and pushed them forward up a flight of stairs. When they got to the top of the steps the cage was opened and they were shoved inside by the guards and the cage was suddenly locked behind them.

Bowser walked over to a wheel that made the cage come down and he slowly began to turn it as he looked into the eyes of his victims. "_Why do birds, suddenly appear. Every time you are near? Just like me; you long to be, Close to you..." _Bowser sung.

"THEY ALWAYS PLAY THAT SONG WHEN PEOPLE ARE ABOUT TO DIE!" Daisy cried with tears streaming down her face.

"Where's Spiderman when you need him?" Dennis cried.

"I love you guys so much!" Miles said confidently.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE I'M CLAUSTROPHOBIC!" Sebastian yelled while moving all around making the cage tilt.

"GOODBYE WORLD!" Dennis yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>Duh Duh Duh...To be Continued. What's gonna happen, I don't know but you'll have to wait and find out. Always I made a Mario Party 7 reference in here. Whoever guesses it's right get's whatever you want and it's your choice. Big Smiles<strong>


	12. Heroic In a Shell

**I am so sorry for the long break I just had no ideas. I'm sorry hit me with a brick if you want to I can't express how much I'm sorry. I just am losing ideas. If you have any let me know would ya? Thanks :) So I hope you enjoy this chapter**

**Disclaimer: I only own Dennis, Sebastian, Miles, and Vincent. I hope you like the names I came up with!**

**Chapter 12: Heroic in a shell**

"Hmm well I don't know but I think we should find Bowser," Red suggested while tapping his foot on the ground.

"He isn't anywhere around here? What if he found the others and Green?" Yellow whined.

"I have no idea," Red mumbled as the trio kept walking. Suddenly Red tripped on something that was on the floor. Black was right behind him so he fell on top of him. Yellow also fell on top of the bunch. "GET OFF OF ME!" Red yelled at the top of his lungs.

The bunch stood up and then they turned around to see what they tripped over. There on the ground as a purple crystal with vibes coming from it.

"What is it?" Yellow questioned. Red bent down and picked up the crystal. He observed and then after a few seconds he took a large bite out of it. Unfortunately all it did was crack his teeth. Red froze with the crystal in his mouth and then before you knew it he was jumping up and down pointing to his cracked tooth.

"Does it taste good?" Black asked.

"HERE! WHY DON'T YOU TRY IT?!" Red yelled loudly and handing it to Black.

"No I'm on a diet," Black informed while flexing his muscles. Yellow observed the crystal in Red's hand.

"You should hold onto it, it seems important," Yellow informed.

"What did you think I was going to do dumbow?" Red snapped.

"Keep it," Yellow mumbled. Red nodded and then he held it up in the air.

"Okay I think we should show this thingie to Bowser." Red suggested.

"Me too," Yellow agreed.

"Me three," Black agreed as well. The trio nodded and walked off to the throne room.

* * *

><p>"We're goners," Sebastian yelled.<p>

"Look guys I don't think this is the end!" Daisy informed while clutching the bars.

"And bless, mama and papa. Make sure shortstop and Mario are safe. Make sure Princess Peach is safe and all of the Mushroom Kingdom!" Dennis prayed and then he stood up.

"These bars are tough," Miles observed while pulling on them.

"Well if you break them what are we going to do, jump? Because if that's your plan I plan on staying in in this cage," said Sebastian with his arms crossed.

"Look guys I don't know but we are reaching that lava pretty fast," Dennis pointed out.

"Sebastian what about your science?" Daisy questioned looking at Sebastian seriously.

" Science states that the act of gravity is making us reach the hot substance at an alarming rate. And it will burn us alive," Sebastian concluded.

"This is why I always ditched science class," Dennis informed. Miles looked at his younger koopa brothers in shock about to react, but he soon saw a green koopa swinging on a rope towards them.

"Hey guys what's that?" Miles questioned. Everyone in the cage looked to their side to see Green swinging on a rope Indiana Jones style with his green band flowing in the wind on his head, and with black marks of paint under his eyes which made him look adventurous. Green screamed as he was attached to the rope and he soon landed on top of the cage making it wobble.

"Hey guys ready to get saved?" Green asked with a grin.

"Help us before we are fried koopa served with a side of crisp oranges," Dennis hollered. Green nodded and then he grabbed onto the chain that was holding the group.

"GREEN WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Bowser yelled.

"I'M H-H-HELPING..." Green paused and looked at the others in the cage and then he answered with a confident smile. "I'M HELPING MY FRIENDS! Hold on guys." Green hold onto the chain and started to shift his weight forward and back making the cage swing in the air. Sebastian got scared and clinged onto Daisy. Daisy got terrified and clinged onto Dennis. Dennis was freaking out and holding onto Miles as tight as possible.

Green made the cage move to enormous heights. Once he was able to move to cage the entire length of the lava pool he began to cut the chain with a knife. When one final tug he cut the cage and it flew throw the air towards a wall. The cage barely landed on dry land and part of it landed in the lava. Daisy, Dennis, Miles, Sebastian,and Green fell to the ground getting hurt a bit but they were overall fine.

Dennis helped Sebastian and Daisy up, and Miles helped Green up. "I guess I underestimated you, thanks Green you saved our lives," Miles thanked.

"No prob dude," Green responded.

" Thanks for saving us Green, but unfortunately we might just die next," Dennis informed while pointing to Bowser.

"GET THEM!" Bowser demanded. An army of Goombas and Koopas came up to the group.

"Sebby and I got the Goombas," Daisy informed and then ran into the Goombas along with Sebastian. Daisy found a piece of wood against the wall and she picked that up to use as a weapon.

Dennis and Miles ran towards the Koopas with their hammers ready to attack. Meanwhile, Bowser walked up to Green angrily. "You were once on my side!" Bowser growled. Green tried to sidestep Bowser, but Bowser just copied him. Green tried sidestepping the other way but the Koopa King just copied him. Bowser stared him down and Green completely broke down and ran the opposite way terrified.

Daisy stomped on many Goombas while hitting others with her piece of wood but they just kept coming. Sebastian wasn't doing that good either. "There's too many!" Daisy hollered.

If things couldn't get any worse...things did. Suddenly the door flung open to see the rest of the Koopa Bros. "YO BOWSER!" Red yelled.

"NO ANYONE BUT YOU!" Dennis yelled as the Koopas stopped attack and Miles stood there beside him.

"Hey Bowser we found something!" Red announced while walking over to Bowser but stopped when he saw Green by him.

"Green's back," Yellow yelped excitedly.

"What did you find?" Bowser questioned while walking over to them. Green ran the other way around the lava trying to get the Red before Bowser did and he succeeded.

In Red's hand was a glowing purple crystal. Green's eyes widened"Don't give it to him," Green said out of breath.

"Give it to me!" Bowser demanded while coming over to Red and seeing what was in his hand.

"NO GIVE IT TO ME!" Green replied.

"I can make my own decision!" Red yelled. Without a minute to waste, Green grabbed the crystal from Red and made a run for it towards the door. Dennis, Miles, Sebastian, and Daisy took this chance to ran after Green.

"GIMME BACK MY SHINY THING!" Red yelled after his brother and ran along with the others.

"AFTER THEM!" Bowser hollered to the part of his minions who weren't defeated. The Koopa Bros., The Hammer Bros. and Daisy made a run for it down the hallway. Red ran right next to Green and glared at him while running.

"Why'd you take my rock?" Red questioned.

"It looks like something I've seen before. I think it's dangerous. Bowser is evil you can't let him have it," Green informed.

"Fine but give it back. I don't know what you intend on doing with it," Red shot back.

"I don't know Red," Green informed.

"If you don't give it back I'll trip you," Red responded. Green sighed and handed it back to Red as they ran. They ran and turned a corner. Red stopped and gasped for a breath until he saw the multicolored Underchomp across from them. Red handed Green the crystal and he spoke without looking at them.

"I'm taking one for the team," Red said with a grin. Red ran into the middle of the cross section of halls and he stood their frozen. "TAKE THIS MINIONS!" Red screamed at the top of his lungs and ran towards Bowser's minions at full speed. The Underchomp became quite wild and followed Red in eagerness to tear him apart.

"That boy has guts," Daisy observed.

"This is our chance let's go," Miles instructed while grabbing Daisy's hand.

"What about Red?" Yellow asked curiously.

"Red's as hard to get rid of as Bowser, he'll be fine," Dennis reassured. Yellow smiled at his brother's courage and ran off along with the others.

* * *

><p>"Oh Vincent, they took the sphere," Peach informed while sitting on the ground.<p>

"Delivery Man training didn't prepare me for this," Vincent informed while adjusting his cap.

"If Count Bleck wants it, it must be dangerous." Peach replied while looking into Vincent's eyes.

"Count Bleck is a bad guy, I mean he seems like a bad guy," Vincent responded.

"I think we should follow him," Princess Peach informed while up and flatting out her dress.

"Hold the lettuce girl, you're a princess correct?" Vincent questioned.

"Yes," Peach answered while opening up her parasol.

"Well then I guess I'm your new body guard and I say no," Vincent replied.

"Well what if he has something dangerous planned? Something that could not only endanger the Mushroom Kingdom, but the entire world," Peach cried.

"Look Princess, I suggest we go to your castle like we were supposed to be doing in the first place. Okay?" Vincent informed.

Peach folded her arms and then let out a deep sigh. "Fine," Peach mumbled and then she tightly held onto her parasol as she walked next to Vincent. "Bodyguards don't walk that close," Peach informed.

"Sorry about that," Vincent chuckled while taking a step away from Peach and scratching the back of his head. They exited Toad Town together and walked in silence the rest of the way to the castle. The guard let the two in and then they walked down the foyer until they got to the throne room.

"What are we going to do? We can't just sit around here and wait for the grass to grow," Peach informed.

"Well how about you go tell all your guards to up security and I can go look around and see if I find anything odd," Vincent suggested.

"Well that's a start," Peach mumbled. Peach shook her head yes and walked off to talk to all her toad guards. Vincent waited for a few seconds after she left, then he waved his hand in front of his face with made him disappear in a flash.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I have a fictionpress account with me under the same name and soon I'll start making stories under that. So follow me there. I also have a poll on my profile thanks. Have a nice year everyone, Smile :D<strong>


End file.
